


Coming Home

by achawla1981



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achawla1981/pseuds/achawla1981
Summary: Takes place 3 months after the events of 2X07. Alex goes to a training program in Washington for 3 months hoping the time and space will help her move on. The person who she thinks might be able to help her move on turns out to be someone fom Maggie's past. Who will she choose : the one she wants or the one who makes logical sense.





	1. I am back

Alex’s POV

I had a skip in my step as I scanned my badge and entered the DEO. I was entering these doors after three months as I had been in Washington for a training program. It was a tough program and had kept me too busy and tired to think about much else.

_Honestly, I needed the time away. I needed the time and space to lick my wounds after the “kiss incident” as Kara liked to call it._

I headed to Jonn’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in” he called out. He looked up and finally saw me “Alex, good to have you back”

“Good to be back, J’onn” I smiled

“How was the training? I got rave reviews about you from the trainers” He smiled approvingly

“Oh fun times. I got to learn about budgeting, proper record keeping and dealt with suits all day” I said sarcastically

“Better you than me” J’onn laughed “I am grooming you to run this place someday, Alex. Those things are important to know and the training was essential”

“I know but I just missed being in the thick of action. I actually missed being in the field” I lightly laughed

“Don’t let it get to your head but it wasn’t the same without you and you were missed around here. I missed my right hand man, Kara was definitely more pouty and it seems you are the only one who can keep Agent Schott in check”

“Awww underneath that grumpy face you are just an old softy” I teased

“Get back to work Agent Danvers” J’onn glared

“Yes sir” I mock saluted

* * *

 

For the next couple of  hours I worked relentlessly on my gene therapy research  I had been working on related to Kara and I had a look of victory on my face as some of the initial results looked very encouraging. But I knew I couldn't let myself get too excited.....this was just the first step in a very long journey that lay ahead. I was slowly brought out of my thoughts by the delectable aroma of a caramel mocha.

 “You are back Alex” Kara said excitedly

I pulled off  my gloves so that I could pull her in a tight hug

“My favorite coffee. You are the best baby sis ever. I missed you so much kid” I grinned before ruffling her hair

“I missed you  too Alex. Never leave for so long again. If you have to go, you better take me with you” Kara pouted

“Okay” I laughed 

“I need some torrid details about Washington. So spill......how was it?" Kara sat down with an eager smile.

"The training was boring but useful. Had to hang out with a bunch of stuck up Majors but learned some new skills so I am definitely happy I attended." I answered

"That sounds really exciting Alex. But tell me more about what activities you got up to after the training" she teased. 

"Uh.....I just did the normal touristy things you know. The museums, the White House, a couple of clubs, some fancy restaraunts."  

"Something else happened didn't it? I know you and you seem distracted. You can talk to me. Don’t bother lying since you are a terrible liar" Kara asked suspiciously

"I may have kind of met someone, maybe" I blurted relieved that I could talk about this with someone.

"She was just so nice....so understanding that I ended up telling her about everything with Maggie. She just listened and didn’t judge. She makes me laugh and she made me feel not so invisible” I explained

“That’s great Alex. So you have a girlfriend?” Kara cheered

“We haven’t really defined anything yet. We are taking things slow and getting to know each other. Also, I still have feelings for Maggie” I sighed

“Alex” Kara frowned

“I know Maggie doesn’t feel the same way but you can’t just turn feelings of” I continued

“Well spend time with your new friend and get to know her. She lives in Washington so how will that work?” Kara asked concerned

“She’s actually in National City for two weeks for work. We are having dinner tonight” I smiled shyly

“That’s good. Stop over thinking things and go have fun” Kara advised 

"I will" I smiled

“Agent Danvers” J’onn called out as he entered the lab “You are needed at a murder scene. I will send you the coordinates”

“Do you need me to come” Kara asked in Supergirl mode

“Sure. Let’s go Supergirl. Do you mind flying me there?” I grinned

“Sure, hop on” Kara grinned back

* * *

 

As we landed at the crime scene, there were already a bunch of police offers and CSI techs present at the site.

“Danvers” a voice called over from next to the body.

I looked over and it was Maggie

_I just stared._

_Gulp._

_I think I am going to choke._

“Danvers you there?” she asked concerned walking over to me

“Oh I am fine. Hi Maggie” I tried my best to put a smile on my face

“Hi Maggie” she mocked “That’s all you say after 3 months. You just disappeared”

“I told you I was going for a training program, Maggie”

“Yeah, a three line text. But, whatever” I could see her putting her walls back up

_Focus Danvers focus._

_Try to be professional about this whole thing._

“So what do we have” I said slipping back into Agent Danvers mode

“A dead body of unknown species with cause of death unknown. So basically not a lot” she snarked

“We will take the body back and can analyze it back at the DEO” I suggested

“Not so quick Miss Fed. We found the case and you expect us to just hand you the body” she frowned

“We are better equipped. We will solve it sooner” I reasoned

“Only way you can take the body is if I get to join you at the DEO for the analysis. This is still my case” she insisted

“Fine” I agreed

I asked my team to take the body back to the DEO while Maggie and I pored over the rest of the clues.

As we stood there working together, the old ease between us slowly started to return.

“So, how have you been Maggie?” I asked

“Okay, just busy with the job. Trying my best not to strangle Supergirl as she just does what she pleases without listening to protocol. I did miss you. I tell you I can’t imagine my life without you as a friend and then you vanish” she sighed

“I missed you too Maggie and I am sorry I didn’t text you. I just needed to clear my head” I apologized

“Okay, you are forgiven. So, pool and beers tonight? Will help us relax before the big case we have to tackle tomorrow” she offered with a smile

“I would love to but I have dinner plans tonight. How about Wednesday night?”

“Oh yeah, that’s fine. Plans with Kara?” she said non chalantly

“Not Kara. A woman I met a couple of months ago. She’s going to pick me up from here” I said distracted as I was texting her the address to pick me up from

“Oh, so it’s like a date” Maggie said with an expression I couldn’t decipher

“Yeah maybe. We are still getting to know each other” I shrugged

“Okay” she said with a sour expression on her face

_Is she jealous……..Can’t be……she doesn’t like you like that_

“So how was Washington” she asked trying to change the subject

“The museums were great” I wanted to kick myself as the words left my mouth

_I wanted to facepalm…..I am such an idiot_

_I shouldn’t be allowed around a pretty girl….I turn into a sputtering fool_

“Nerd” she chuckled

“Oh she’s here” I said as I spotted her walking towards me. Maggie also turned around to see who it was

“Hey” I said as she greeted me with a kiss to my cheek

“Emily” Maggie said in disbelief

“You two know each other?” I asked confused as I looked between Emily and Maggie who were looking at each other in shock


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has foot in the mouth disease. Emily tells Alex the truth about what happened. Alex is there for Maggie and Maggie is still living in a wonderful place called denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

“You two know each other?” I asked confused as I looked between Emily and Maggie who were looking at each other in shock.

The sound of my voice seemed to bring them back to the moment

“Emily, I didn’t know you are back in town. It’s been a while” Maggie said still looking dazed

“Yeah, back for work for a couple of weeks. It has been a few years. How have you been?” Emily replied

“Good, busy with work. I made detective last year” Maggie said with a small smile

“That’s great. Happy to hear that. You were always driven in regards to your work” Emily remarked

“You guys know each other?” I repeated since both of them seemed to have forgotten I was standing there with them.

“Oh, sorry Alex. Maggie and I used to date” Emily said awkwardly

“Oh” I didn’t know what else to say

_Wow full marks for articulation Danvers_

After a few moments of awkward silence Emily spoke up “Well, we better get going. It was nice seeing you again, Maggie. We should catch up sometime”

“That would be nice” Maggie said politely.

“Maggie, why don’t you join us for dinner? That way you guys can catch up” I said without thinking

_Why did I say that…..bad idea_

_Okay foot please meet mouth_

_I just made an awkward situation a million times worse_

Thankfully Maggie saved the situation “I will take a rain check on that dinner. You ladies have fun though”

“Ready to go?” Emily asked me

“Yeah, I just have to grab a couple of things” I replied

“Okay, I will be waiting in the car” she pointed out where the car was parked before walking off.

“You okay? You seem a little shaken” I asked Maggie feeling concerned.

“Yeah, I am fine. A little unexpected to run into a woman who told me I didn't deserve happiness and that I was too damaged to love anyone. She was my longest relationship. We were together five years so I thought she knew me so she must be right” Maggie said with clear hurt in her voice.

“I am sure she didn’t mean it. She probably just said it in a moment of anger. You are great Maggie and you definitely deserve to be happy” I said sincerely

“Yeah, it’s whatever. You better go for your dinner. See you around Danvers” she said quickly before riding off on her motorcycle.

* * *

 

An hour later, Emily and I were inside Bencotto’s as we both loved Italian food. We were sipping our wine while waiting for our entrees to arrive. I could tell Emily was still disturbed from what had happened earlier.

“You doing okay?” I put my hand on her knee

She squeezed my hand before replying “Coming face to face with my past has me a little shaky. Brought up a lot of old stuff. I will be fine”

“I am sorry. I almost made an awkward situation even worse by suggesting we all have dinner together” I said sheepishly

“Yeah, that definitely wasn’t your finest moment” she said with a small laugh which let me know she wasn’t truly mad at me

“If you need to talk about it more, I am here. Sometimes processing out loud helps” I said supportively

“I didn’t know you were a shrink in your spare time, Dr. Danvers” she joked

“Nope, just personal experience. I tend to think things through internally before talking about them but my sister Kara loves to process things out loud” I explained with a laugh.

“Maggie and I met as freshmen in college. We were each other’s first serious relationship. We had both had tough childhoods and we just clicked. We saw each other through a lot of stuff. I truly thought she was the one till she wasn’t” Emily started to open up

“Maggie’s parents accepted her when she came out, right? That’s what she told me” I asked confused

“She never told me the whole story but I do know she was kicked out at 14 by her parents” Emily said somberly

_Why did Maggie lie to me_

“I am sorry you guys ended badly and things were said in the heat of the moment like her not deserving to be happy” I held her hand and stroked the top of it.

“She deserved the things I said. She was very quick to tell you what I said but I am pretty sure she didn’t tell you the reason why I said it” Emily started to get agitated

“Emily” I tried to calm her down

“No Alex, this is not really your business but being a scientist you will poke around till you get the facts so I will give you the facts. Picture this, you get down on one knee with a ring in your hand in front of the person you love and tell them you want to spend the rest of your life with them. They walk out without saying a word and the next time you see them they tell you they cheated on you. How would you react?” Emily said with tears brimming in her eyes.

“Emily, I am so sorry. I didn’t know” I said feeling terrible

“No, you didn’t know. I had put all of this behind me and just wanted to spend a couple of weeks with you. But, now all of that old hurt and humiliation is coming back to haunt me again. I am actually going to head to my hotel early if that’s okay” she said brokenly

“Anything you need. I will come see you for breakfast tomorrow if that’s okay” I asked shyly

“I would love that” She gave me a soft kiss on the lips before walking towards the car.

_Wow, I didn’t know anything about Maggie Sawyer_

_I feel like a terrible friend. She has helped me define myself and I should have taken the time to know more about her._

_I knew what I had to do._

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

I was on my fifth shot of Bourbon for the night and my head was still a mess of jumbled thoughts….seeing Alex after three months, running into Emily after years and the fact that Emily and Alex were maybe dating.

_I was upset and hurt and struggling with all the feelings that were hitting me all at once_

_I just wanted to feel numb…maybe shot no. 6 will do the trick_

“Bad night, Sawyer?” M’gann asked while putting the next shot in front of me

“Yeah, seen better” I shrugged non committedly

“Still hoping Alex Danvers will show? I have seen you the last couple of months waiting here staring longingly at the pool table you guys used to play at” M’gann stated

“She’s back in town” I informed

“Well good. What’s with all the doom and gloom then?” M’gann asked confused

“There’s no doom and gloom” I scowled into my glass

“You humans would have it so much easier if you just learned to communicate. Talk to each other, it’s not that hard” M’gann advised with a roll of her eyes

“So, Alex maybe dating my ex and it was just super weird running into them both at the same place. It just brought up all these feelings and I don’t even know why I am upset” I was finally drunk enough to be spilling my guts

“I can tell you are clearly jealous. Question is are you jealous of Alex or your ex?” she asked sagely

“I don’t know” I said honestly “I have no reason to be jealous. My ex and I were over years ago and Alex and I are just friends”

“Well you need to dig deeper and figure it out. Because you sitting here all grumpy and mopey and frowny suggests something is going on. Plus it is scaring away some of the patrons”

I just shrugged and took another sip of my drink

“Danvers just showed up. That might cheer you up” M’gann grinned

* * *

 

I turned around to see Alex walking towards me

“I hoped to find you here” she smiled

“What are you doing here? What happened to dinner?” I asked surprised to see her here at the bar

“She was tired so we cut it short. Can we talk?” she asked gesturing towards a booth

“Sure” I nodded and then followed her to the booth. “What’s up?”

I noticed she was being all nervous and fidgety so I knew what she wanted to talk about.

“She told you didn’t she?” I had my defenses strongly in place already

“How did you know?” she asked surprised

“I am a detective Danvers. I detect. You are not the only the expert at reading body language. I did this horrible thing years ago and I already hate myself for it. Are you trying to make me feel even worse by wanting to talk about it” I said angrily

“No Maggie no. You are getting me wrong. I actually wanted to apologize” she said earnestly.

“Apologize for what?” I was confused

“For not being a good friend. You helped me figure out such a big part of myself and were so supportive through it all. I obviously didn’t make you feel comfortable enough where you could honestly tell me things about yourself and I am sorry for that. I know that you lied to me about your coming out to your parents” she sighed

“I didn’t want to scare you and I wanted your experience to be better than mine” I justified

“I know and I see why you did that but you also lied to me about Emily. You don’t like to talk about yourself”

My face turned into stone “No, I don’t”

“If we truly want to be friends then we have to learn to open up to each other. I am not here to judge you for your past. I want to help you heal and move forward. This is a judgement free zone” she gestured between us with a supportive smile

I stared at her in disbelief “You don’t think I am damaged goods?”

“Hell no. We are all damaged in different ways. Plus I like shades of grey. Pure white is way too boring” She grinned “I just want you to know I am here for you whenever you want to talk. It doesn’t have to be tonight but I am here for you even if you just want to sit in silence”

“Thank you” I said feeling overwhelmed by her easy acceptance and not wanting to give up on me like everyone else in my life had at one point or another

“Anytime” she said and pulled me into a tight hug. I just breathed her in and instantly calmed as she rubbed my back

After a couple of minutes she pulled away and went into her rambling mode “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. It was a friendly…platonic hug. No groping. I was not trying to feel you up, I swear. Friends hug right?”

“You are fine, nerd” I laughed my first genuine laugh of the night.

_Boy, have I missed her_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Feedback helps us writers become better
> 
> Next chapter : Alex and Emily have breakfast. Maggie and Emily finally talk


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Emily get to know each other a little better. Maggie and Emily finally find forgiveness and closure after their talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments
> 
> I loved the line Alex said to J'onn on the show about forgiveness so much I used it in the chapter

Alex’s POV

I entered the lobby of the Baldwin hotel holding a couple of boxes containing breakfast treats and a couple of cups of coffee.

I stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor.

I walked down the corridor to room 235 and knocked on the door

“Hey Alex” Emily opened the door with a sleepy smile on her face. She was still in her pajamas.

“Hey you” I grinned back before meeting her halfway for a soft kiss.

“Come on in” she invited me in to the room.

“I brought coffee and breakfast as promised” I laughed.

“You are just on time. I was starting to crave my morning caffeine fix and was feeling hungry”

I handed her a caramel latte before opening one of the boxes “I brought you waffles with maple syrup and strawberry jelly, if you don’t like that I also brought donuts and chocolate eclairs” I rambled

“Alex stop, it’s perfect. I normally have a granola bar for breakfast so this is a huge treat” she smiled happily.

I bathed a waffle in maple syrup before handing it to her “Bon appetit”

“Thanks. I really appreciate you doing this but what’s the feast for? I doubt you have this every day for breakfast” Emily laughed

“I know I went a little overboard but you had a really tough day yesterday and I thought this would help cheer you up” I grinned a little sheepishly

“It was really sweet and thoughtful. I love it and it definitely cheered me up” Emily had a grateful look on her face

“I just didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. I am still getting the hang of the relationship stuff. Fresh off the boat and all that” I shrugged self-consciously.

“Can I ask you something honestly, Alex?” Emily gave me a soft look of understanding

“Sure”

“Is Maggie the woman you told me about in Washington? The one you came out for?” she asked softly

_I just nodded because the lump in my throat was too big to let me speak. Even months later the feelings of helplessness and humiliation came rushing back and still cut deep._

“That’s why I don’t agree with labels. Just because you have never been with a woman before doesn’t mean you won’t be great in a relationship with one or you are not a long term option” Emily shook her head.

“I know we are still getting to know each other but I can tell anyone would be lucky to be with you. I would be lucky to be with you” she continued

“I wouldn’t go that far. I have my faults” I gave a small laugh

“Don’t we all” she laughed “How does a beautiful, intelligent, kind woman still have all these doubts about herself?”

“I guess I have never felt good enough” I said laying my cards on the table. If I wanted something real with Emily she deserved me being open and honest with her.

“I have never been good enough for my mother or for the few men I dated and also not for Maggie” I sighed

“Well you are certainly good enough in my eyes. In fact, you are better than I deserve. You have shown me more kindness and respect in three months than some people have ever showed me even when I knew them for years” she said emotionally pulling me into a tight hug

“Thank you” I breathed nuzzling my nose into her hair

_I felt such a relief at the possibility of finally being enough for someone_

“Since it’s becoming pretty clear we are going to spend the morning playing Dr. Phil, I have something I would like to suggest” I said amused

“What’s that” she asked curiously

“I think you and Maggie should meet up and clear the air. Talk things through so that you can both get closure”

“Alex” she started to protest

“Please hear me out, Emily. I know you are still upset and angry about what happened and I totally get that. But if you truly want to move on, you need to face her and find it within yourself to forgive her. That’s the only way to truly gain closure” I held her hand

“Maybe I am not ready to forgive her yet. Maybe she doesn’t deserve forgiveness” she yelled and pulled her hand away

“Forgiveness is not something you give to the person who hurt you, forgiveness is something you give yourself. Once you forgive her, the old open wound will finally heal and you will feel so free” I tried my best to convince her

After a few moments of silence she sighed “Okay, you are right. I will try”

She sat down on the bed and held out her hand “Come lay with me for a while”

_Someone up there obviously didn’t like me because the next thing I knew I had tripped over my own two feet and fell onto the bed pinning Emily._

 “I am sorry Emily.. I-I didn’t mean to..” I blushed in embarrassment

“Very smooth Alex” she giggled. “Are you always this bad in bed” she howled with laughter

“I am a badass anywhere and everywhere” I said indignantly

“Prove it” she challenged

I hovered over her so that our lips were nearly touching “Come out with me tomorrow night. I will not only surprise you but will rock your world” I winked

“Can’t wait” she smiled happily

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

I was sitting at Noonan’s sipping on my chai latte waiting for Emily to show up. I had honestly been quite surprised when I had received a text earlier today from Emily saying that she wanted to meet and talk. I am guessing she got my number from Alex.

_I felt nervous and was not really looking forward to having to talk about events I am not particularly proud of. I however knew that this may be the last chance for Emily and I to get closure and I didn’t want to waste it._

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening and I looked up to find it was her.

I waved to her so that she would see me in the crowd. She spotted me and walked over to the booth I was sitting at.

“Hi Maggie” she smiled nervously

“Hey Emily” I smiled back feeling nervous as well.

“Thanks for coming to meet me. I know you didn’t have to” she said softly.

“It’s the least I could have done. It’s about time we faced what happened and tried to answer some questions we both probably have” I said sincerely

“Wow, look at us acting like adults” she gave a small laugh

“Emily, I am so sorry for what happened. I will regret what I did to you till the last day of my life. I never meant to hurt you like that” I said apologetically

“I won’t lie and say I understand why you did it. I just wish you would have talked to me instead. If you had doubts or needed more time we could have worked on it” she countered

“Yeah, we all know communication isn’t my strongest suit. After I was disowned my family, I had a hard time believing in happy endings. The sight of you on one knee proposing looking so earnest scared the hell out of me. I panicked and I bolted because I didn’t know how to face my fears. Instead I tried to forget reality for a while and made the stupidest mistake” I explained honestly

“I am sorry I said those horrible things to you  the day you told me. I was so hurt and angry that hating you was the easiest option. But I have been holding on to that hurt and anger till today, my longest relationship since you has been two months. I need to let that hurt and anger go so that I can finally move on”

“Those things I said weren’t true. You are not a bad person, Maggie. I wouldn’t have been with you for 5 years if you were. I forgive you and you deserve to be happy, Maggie. Even though you hurt me, I want you to move on and be happy. I can tell you have grown up and changed since then” she continued

“Not so sure about that. The last woman I dated called me insensitive, hard headed, workaholic and borderline sociopathic when we broke up” I laughed self-deprecatingly.

“She probably said those things for the same reason I did. You hurt the people who you are with by being emotionally closed off so she hurt you by saying those hateful things. It gave her a sense of control back but Maggie, all those things aren’t true. You may be emotionally unavailable a lot of the time but you are not an asshole” Emily defended me

“Thank you” I said with tears in my eyes

“This is another reason why I wanted us to talk and heal from our shared painful past. So we can move on and meet people who truly care about us and be happy. We both deserve it” she said earnestly

“So you and Alex huh?” I asked curiously

“Yeah” she nodded shyly

“I didn’t know you did fresh off the boat” I said half-jokingly wanting to lighten the mood

“You know I don’t believe in labels. Plus she’s worth the risk” Emily said confidently

_I know she’s worth the risk…I was just too scared to take it_

I saw Emily shake her head as if remembering something

“What’s wrong? You okay?” I asked concerned

“Oh nothing. So, Alex talked sense into me earlier about coming and talking to you. She said I would feel much happier and lighter after forgiving you and she was right. I am just imagining the smug grin on her face when I tell her she was right” Emily laughed

“Yeah, she does love being right“ I had a fond smile on my face

“What’s that smile for” Emily asked suspiciously

“What smile” I shrugged

“You got this adoring and wistful look on your face when you spoke about Alex. You like her don’t you?”

“She’s my friend of course I like her” I defended

“I can tell it’s more than that. You obviously had your reasons for rejecting her and I am not going to probe further since it isn’t my business. But don’t give her these adoring smiles and mixed signals because they will confuse her. She thinks you don’t have feelings for her and she is devastated by that but she is slowly trying to move on. So, please don’t give her mixed signals and mess with that progress she is making” Emily said strongly

“Are you trying to stop me from seeing her?” I said in disbelief

“No, I know you and Alex are friends and I respect that. But, I will also not stand by and let the woman I care for be hurt by someone who don’t quite know what they want” she challenged

“I am not trying to get with her so you can relax” I said stubbornly

_I tried my best to silence the voice in my head that was reminding me I had feelings for Alex_

_She’s just a friend_

“Okay” she nodded. “Thanks once again for meeting me”

“Thank you for forgiving me. I truly feel a weight lifted off my chest” I said gratefully

_She pulled me into a hug and I squeezed back. We could feel the forgiveness flow between us and it enveloped us with feelings of warmth and comfort._

We pulled away after a few moments.

“One last thing before I go, Maggie. You are so brave in other aspects of your life so maybe stop running so scared when it comes to relationships. We lost out on a chance to explore a future together because of fear, you turned Alex away because you were scared but don’t lose out on something else that could be great just because you are scared” Emily gave me a look of understanding and compassion.

“I will try” I whispered

She nodded with a smile before walking out of Noonan’s towards her car.

As I was walking towards my bike my phone rang. It was Alex.

“Hey Danvers” I answered with a grin

_Just hearing her voice made me feel happier_

“Hi Maggie, I have a case I could use your help on. You in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter : Alex and Maggie go undercover together on a case. Will feelings flare up and cause more confusion??


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have some much needed time together but the undercover mission goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

I was waiting outside the Maple Leaf  club waiting for Maggie to show up. I kept messing with the material of my red cocktail dress while I waited.

I saw a black Charger pull up and it was Maggie.  She was wearing a black cocktail mini dress with small rhinestones embellished around the neckline. She had paired her dress with open-toe black studded pumps and she was wearing her hair down.

_She looked amazing_

“You look …great” I complimented her as she walked up to me

“With the dress and the hair. I have heard that somewhere before” she teased with a laugh

I couldn’t help but blush

_I hated that I turned into a bumbling idiot in front of her…..keep your cool_

“You clean up nice too, Danvers” she said appreciatively

“Thanks” I said feeling a bit nervous under her gaze

"So, what exactly are we looking for in the club?" she asked getting back to business

“Roulette owns this club and we haven’t been able to find her since we busted the alien trafficking ring on Slaver’s moon. We have a lead that she should be here at the club today. I wanted you here with me to make the arrest so that we can take her in for questioning” I explained

“Okay but I get to sit in on the questioning and see the rest of the investigation through” she requested

“Of course” I agreed

“Let’s head in then” she walked ahead leading us into the club.

As we walked in to the Maple Leaf  we noticed it was definitely busy tonight, packed to the hilt and just about nowhere to sit or stand. The club was filled with revelers and had techno music thumping loudly throughout the place.

The place had a vibrant and modern décor with striking purple walls and bright strobe lights. The vibe of the club instantly made you feel alive and want you to let your hair down. It reminded me of the clubs I had spent so many nights in during grad school before I finally got my act together.

“Wow this is a real nice place.” Maggie whistled

“Yeah, it is. No sign of Roulette though” I said looking around the club

“We just have to wait then. Danvers, you find us a table. I’ll go get us some drinks. What will you have?”

“Just a club soda for now please” I smiled.

“Okay” she looked surprised but didn’t question me any further

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

I was standing at the bar waiting for my turn to order when the bartender finally noticed me and came over to take my order. She was an attractive blonde.

“Hey sexy, what can I get for you. Your drinks are on me for tonight. I am Nikki by the way…” she husked and I could feel her hand graze my right breast.

She was looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat ready to be eaten.

_I normally liked being flirted with by pretty girls but she made me feel instantly uncomfortable._

“A tequila sunrise and a club soda” I replied as politely as possible.

“Coming right up. Save me a dance for later?” she gave a predatory grin

“Uh I am actually here with someone…” I replied feeling more uneasy by the second and sent glances in Alex’s direction hoping she would see me.

Alex’s POV

I had managed to find us a table and was waiting for Maggie. As I was looking around the club curiously looking for Roulette, I still saw no sign of her. We just had to be patient.

It had been a while since Maggie had been gone and I was starting to wonder what was taking her so long. As I turned to look in the direction of the bar I spotted Maggie standing there talking to the blonde bartender who was definitely trying to hit on her. Seeing that left me with a bitter taste in my mouth but I knew I had no right to be upset. Maggie didn’t like me that way and we could never be together.

_Maybe I was being paranoid but I could swear I saw the bartender add something in Maggie’s drink while she was mixing it._

_I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach_

_To my horror I saw Maggie take a few sips of the drink._

I got up with a shake of my head and sped to the bar.

Maggie’s POV

Nikki refused to leave me alone and was still insisting on talking to me even though I showed no interest in her. The only reason I was still talking to her was that I hoped to get some information on Roulette. But Nikki seemed to be new here and didn’t know much about Roulette except that she owned the club and visited about once a month.

I was sipping at my drink trying to nod politely at what Nikki was saying.

As I saw Alex approaching the bar I released the breath I didn’t even realize I had been holding.

“Sorry to interrupt. Hun is everything okay? What’s taking you so long?” she smiled at me before putting her arm around my waist in an almost possessive way.

“I am sorry babe. The bar is super crowded and it’s taking a long time to order…” I smiled back at Alex hoping Nikki would buy into our act and finally catch a hint.

Nikki handed us a couple more Tequila Sunrises “One more for you and one for your friend” she said before walking off to deal with another customer.

"Here you go" I handed Alex her drink. I hoped Nikki had reduced the amount of tequila in this round as the first round had been incredibly strong.

Alex didn’t want the drink and suggested I shouldn’t have mine either

“These seem incredibly strong and we should be as sober as possible to handle Roulette when she finally shows” she insisted

I noticed that the song playing now was Hips Don’t Lie which was one of my favorites.

“I agree but Roulette is not here yet and we need something to do. Let’s go dance Danvers!” I offered her my hand.

She took it and we headed to the dance floor after saying bye to Nikki.

_Didn’t want to make any enemies after all_

“Thanks so much for the assist Danvers” I said genuinely grateful

“You are welcome but do we have to dance to this song??” she moaned

“Yes because I love this song!” I laughed.

* * *

 

I let myself be led to the middle of the floor. Alex pulled me to her in a quick movement. She smiled and placed her right hand on the small of my back. I placed my left hand on her shoulder. She stepped forward with her left foot and I stepped back with my right, rotating my hips seductively. She pulled her foot back to its original position and I leaned into her smelling the mouth watering vanilla fragrance on her body. I followed Alex as she moved us smoothly across the dance floor.

I was in a bit of a shocked state right now. I loved salsa dancing, it is in my blood but I never expected Alex to be such an amazing salsa dancer. The woman was surely full of surprises. It felt so invigorating to be dancing like this after a long time that I couldn’t help but let out a little laugh of joy.

_I decided to up the ante and rile her up a little with my words. It was so much fun…it was like messing with a grumpy kitten_

"You are leading me around  like an old woman. My grandma would put more sass in it. How about some dips or something? I thought you were a badass and everything, Danvers" I tried to put on my most disappointed look.

 “Did you just compare me to your grandma” she said incredulously.

"You will pay for that one, Sawyer. No one I repeat no one calls me an old woman. I will show you sass" she growled.

_Bingo_

I smirked “Talk is cheap, Danvers”

I smiled and briefly let go of Alex’s hand to step forward. I sway my hips seductively and raise my arms over my head then turn and she catches my hand. She pulls me back quickly. We hold for several seconds thighs and hips together.

She stepped forward with her left foot then back, rocked on her right and broke to the side turning with me. Her hand moves across my shoulder and her other hand dropped to catch my right hand and she twirls me in place. Her hair whirls around her face and her dress billows and whirls around her hips.

I smile and come back shaking my hips and slide my thigh between hers smoothly. She pulls her arm up just over my head and pushes me under then turns back pulls her arm back down and again steps forward with her left foot and me with my right.

“Time for the dip!” she says with a smirk. I smile and laugh as Alex leads me around. She cross steps and places her hand on my back .I follow her lead and do a quick turn into a dip backwards, bending at my waist and letting my hair fall to the floor. She holds me perfectly, smiling and looking down at me as the song ends.

Our eyes stay locked and she pulls me back up to her our faces close together.

As I stare into her deep brown eyes I feel myself falling.

My last conscious thought is trying to pull that face even closer to mine and erase all distance between our lips.

* * *

 

Alex’s POV

“Maggie” I said in shock as she lost consciousness. Thankfully I was able to catch her.

_Damn I was right about the bartender_

_Maggie tried to kiss me…what does that mean_

_She was just drugged….she doesn’t want you_

It appears while we had been dancing a group of guys on the floor close to us had been inching closer and closer. They were now surrounding us.

I whispered into my comm “Kara, I need you. Something is not right. It’s a trap”

_My world went black as I felt a needle enter my neck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes care of Maggie when she needs her. Aftermath of the night at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who are reading story and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

I opened my eyes and blinked trying to adjust to the lighting in the room. I felt a throbbing pain in my head.

To my immense relief as I looked up I was greeted by the kind, blue eyes of my sister.

“Alex, thank Rao you are okay” Kara sighed in relief

I noticed I was laying on a couch towards the back of the club “What happened and how long was I out” I asked still feeling a little queasy

“You called me just in time Alex. When I arrived a group of thugs were carrying you and Maggie out from the club towards a van outside. I managed to capture them and they have been taken to the DEO. We should be able to get some information about Roulette’s whereabouts once we interrogate them. You were out for about an hour” Kara explained

“Where’s Maggie? Is she okay” I asked worriedly

“Maggie gained consciousness a couple of minutes back. She is over there” Kara pointed to a couch diagonal to mine.

Maggie’s skin still looked clammy and pale which worried me. I still wasn’t sure what she had been drugged with so I couldn’t know the exact affect it would have on her.

“Kara, I am going to take her home and make sure she is okay. I managed to take a sample of the drink the bartender gave Maggie. Can you please get it to the DEO lab so that they can start analyzing it” I handed Kara a vial containing a sample of the spiked drink.

“Alex, are you sure you will be okay? You got hit by a sedative too. I can come with you” Kara argued.

“I will be fine. I really need you to get this sample to the DEO so that we know what we are dealing with. I will see you in the morning” I insisted

“Okay” she hesitantly agreed

“Maggie” I walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder

“Danvers …. You are here….your eyes are pretty!!” her speech was slurred and an octave higher than usual. She patted my face trying to find my eyes but hit my chin instead.

“Ready to go home?” I asked gently helping her stand and taking most of her weight on to me so that I could help her walk.

“Yes but I can walk myself” she giggled and let go of me. She tripped and I had to quickly catch her which caused both of us to almost lose our balance.

I was thankful I had brought my car instead of my bike to club as having Maggie ride behind me on my bike in her current state would have been interesting to say the least. I decided we should head to my apartment since Maggie was barely lucid and getting her to tell me where her apartment keys were was a dim possibility.

* * *

 

We arrived at my apartment around  12 A.M. and as expected, Maggie was not in good shape. I had to literally keep her steady with my right arm while trying to open the door with my key.

“Maggie… just hold on okay …” I finally managed to get us into the apartment.

“Alex, I had fun did you have fun?” She had a huge smile on her face. I helped her remove her shoes while she was on the bed.

“I did…” I replied and then she made a gagging  sound. “Wow.. wait… wait… hold it… hold it..” She had her arm on my shoulders and I helped her puke her heart out in the toilet.  I had to look away to stop myself from puking.

_She puked again._

_And again._

“Maggie, Are you okay…?” I was holding her before she collapsed and then she threw up on me.

_That’s just great_  

I lifted her into my arms and carried her to my bed with what energy I had left. I placed her gently on the bed.

I headed to my dresser and  pulled out an oversized T-shirt.  I went to the restroom and took off my red dress. I washed my face and arms at the sink and instantly felt incredibly tired.

“Danvers…Danvers..” I heard her mumbling from the bed and I quickly put the T-shirt on.

“Yeah I am right here…”I sat down by her side.

“Don’t leave me…” She mumbled half awake.

“I won’t Maggie…just sleep now okay” I pulled the blankets up to cover her body. 

 I was trying to stand up from the bed to go sleep on the couch when she grabbed my hand and pulled me down “You said you won’t leave” she mumbled

I sighed and lay down next to Maggie. Exhaustion took over my body and I passed out.

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

The sunlight softly illuminated the entire room. I opened my eyes gradually in an attempt to adjust them to the aching radiance in the room. I then realized something that almost startled me.  My face was almost buried in her auburn hair. And my arm was unconsciously secured around her. Something I tend to do during the night to feel safe. There was hardly any space between us and I could feel her breaths on my skin. I didn’t know whether to move my arm or body first. I knew this was so wrong but it also felt right.

_Shit._

_My head is throbbing._

_What time is it?_

_This is not my apartment…so we are at Alex’s apartment???_

I slowly lifted my arms from her body and inched away towards the other side of the bed. It clearly looked neater and it was obvious that we had occupied one side of the bed the entire night. I was careful with every step because I didn’t want to wake her. And I wouldn’t be surprised if I looked like the human version of hell.

I went inside the spacious restroom and locked it.

_God what happened last night?_

I washed my face and realized that whatever toxin I drank didn’t like me very much. 

“What the hell?” I saw Alex’s red dress discarded on the other side of the sink.

_Uh oh._

I tried recalling the events of last night while I paced in the bathroom.

_I had a drink at the bar and then there was Salsa dancing. I wanted to kiss her_

I paced some more.

_I don’t think we had sex, did we?_

I decided to head out and try to figure out the situation. Pacing in here wasn’t certainly helping. I slowly opened the door and made my way out of the rest room.

“Maggie…you are up. How are you feeling?” She was sitting on the bed with her wavy hair loosely gleaming in the light. It almost took my breath away.

 “Alex…” I was still.

_Why was I in her bed and why is she wearing a T-shirt only?_  

“Good morning” I slowly walked towards her.

“Here take these. They will help with the headache” She handed me a couple of pills and a glass of water from the kitchen.

_Her brown eyes are indescribably piercing. I cannot succumb to this. There’s a reason I said no._

“Thanks…”

“Is something wrong?” A frown appeared on her face.

“Well… I woke up in your apartment and you are only wearing a T-shirt.” I replied.

“Excuse me?”

“We…we were sexy salsa dancing … and we woke up in bed together.. and you only have a  shirt on.” I said still feeling disoriented.

“You puked on me Maggie” She defended “It’s better if we calm down and just discuss rationally what happened last night before either one of us says something we will regret later”

“What is the last thing you remember” Alex asked first.

“We were dancing and then I started feeling really dizzy” I replied

_I left out the fact that I remember almost kissing her….it would be easier for both of us that way_

“Okay, well the whole situation was a trap set by Roulette. The bartender spiked your drink with a compound. We had a sample analyzed at the DEO and it has effects similar to Dakarian ale so basically toxic to humans. Luckily, you puked most of it out but we will be giving you an antidote to neutralize any remnants. Roulette’s lackeys injected me with a sedative and they tried to kidnap us but Supergirl arrived on time and stopped them. I then brought you here as I didn’t know where your apartment keys were, you threw up and then went to sleep” she explained in full Agent Danvers mode.

* * *

 

“Wow” I said trying to wrap my head around all the information I had just received “Well, at least it explains everything”

“Yeah, why would you want to kiss me if sober?” she muttered under her breath

I heard her and wanted to correct her but decided it wouldn’t be fair to either of us. It would confuse the situation even more and I couldn’t risk losing her or her friendship.

I however could see the flicker of hurt glowing in her eyes

“What’s on your mind Danvers” I asked cautiously

“What were you trying to imply earlier, Maggie?” She asked.

 “It doesn’t matter Alex. Everything is cleared up now” I said calmly regretting jumping to conclusions earlier.

“It does matter Maggie. You were drugged and sick last night and I took care of you. I had to change my shirt because you puked on me. I was going to sleep on the couch but you asked me to stay with you. I didn't leave you... I didn't... I don't need a thank you but don't ever accuse me again. I can’t believe you think I would take advantage of you just because you were not in your senses. I would never do that to anyone. I stayed with you last night because I felt. ..” The raw pain in her voice hit me like a punch in the gut.

“Felt what?” I whispered

“Nothing, just forget it. I’ll drop you to the club so that you can pick up your car and then I have to get to the DEO to interrogate the guys from last night” she still sounded annoyed

“No, I will not forget it. You said what you needed to say and now it’s my turn. I wake up in a strange bed curled up around you with no clear memories of last night except dancing with you. I find your dress discarded in the rest room and you in just a T-shirt. I jumped to a conclusion which a lot of people in my situation would have but I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was disoriented and trying to figure things out. Now we know the truth, can we move on from  this. I am not the bad guy here Danvers” I laid down my case

“You could have straight up asked me what happened last night. And you should have known that I am not the kind of person to take advantage of you ever .You still don’t trust me”

“This is not about that Alex. You are over reacting now” I was starting to lose my patience a little bit

“Let’s just go” she picked up her keys and headed out of the door.

I sighed and followed her out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter : Kara helps Alex process and Alex talks to Emily about the night at the club. Emily asks Alex to decide what she wants.


	6. Note

Due to obvious waning interest and lack of feedback I have decided to put this story on hold. I will someday finish it but for now I have lost inspiration. A lot of effort goes into writing a story and trying to update it pretty regularly and with lack of feedback from the readers it's hard to find the motivation to do so as you don't know what's working and what's not. I would like to thank all the people who did leave feedback. It's more appreciated than you know. Feel free to ignore this but I just wanted to give the people kind enough to read my story a heads up. Take care everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have brunch where Kara tries to help Alex figure things out. Alex tells Emily about the almost kiss and they have to make a decision about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left feedback and indicated they were reading and wanted the story continued. So, I have decided to finish this story for you guys. I am one of the writers who loves the interaction with the readers. Just a one line comment makes us motivated and lets us know people are reading. So, please do let me know what you like or don't like and what you would like to see and I will try my best to incorporate it.

Alex’s POV

As I walked to Noonan’s from the D.E.O to meet Kara for brunch, I noticed the usually bright and sunshine filled National City sky was grey and gloomy. I chuckled at bit at how nature was mimicking my mood. I have been unable to shake off the cobwebs of melancholy that have settled around me since my conversation earlier this morning with Maggie.

_I needed to get my shit together and figure stuff out. I just hoped I had not screwed things up with Emily._

Kara was already seated at our favorite booth and she waved me over as I entered.

“Hey Alex” she greeted me with a hug “You look like crap”

“Gee thanks. Good to see you too” I hugged her back.

“Are you still feeling the effects of the sedative?” she asked concerned.

“No, it’s not that. Just had a crappy morning” I grumbled

Gloria, our favorite server came over to take our orders.

“Good morning ladies. What can I get for you today?” she greeted us with her usual friendly smile.

I gestured for Kara to go first.

“I will get a pumpkin spice latte and the sticky buns” Kara said with her usual sunny smile

“And I will have the caramel mocha and sticky buns as well” I said with a smile.

“Sounds good ladies. Should be right out” Gloria picked up our menus and walked back towards the kitchen.

“Okay something’s wrong. You never have fried sugar this early in the day” Kara looked at me suspiciously

“I don’t know where to start. So much has happened since we last caught up” I groaned

“Okay let’s start with how are things with Emily” she leaned forward putting her chin on her hands

“Things with Emily are good, I think. I mean I like her and I think she likes me too. Also, she and Maggie dated for 5 years” I rambled

“Woah, hold on a second. She and Maggie used to date” Kara said with her mouth hanging open. “How do these things happen to you, Alex” she laughed

“Yeah, awkward” I deadpanned

“Um yeah” she agreed “So, if things with Emily are good, why are you walking around glowering like a thunderstorm?”

“Maggie almost kissed me last night. We were salsa dancing and then yeah we almost kissed” I blurted out

“Alex” Kara breathed out in shock “What do you mean almost kissed, did you pull away?”

“She passed out before she should kiss me. She doesn’t even remember it. She was drugged up” I muttered

“Did you want to kiss her?” Kara asked obviously still trying to make sense of the situation.

“I don’t know. I like Emily and want to be with her but Maggie still has this hold on me which I can’t shake” I answered honestly

“You know you need to tell Emily about last night, right?” she took my hand and gave me a look of support and understanding

“I know I do but what do I even tell her. Nothing really happened” I reasoned

“Just tell her honestly what did happen. She deserves to know. Also, if you do like Emily you have figure out how to move on from Maggie. It’s been four months since the kiss at the alien bar and for whatever reason Maggie still doesn’t want to be with you. So you need to find a way to accept that and move on or else you are going to lose Emily” Kara said brutally honest without packing her punches. “Whatever you do Alex, don’t lead Emily on. That’s the worst feeling. If you are not ready to be with her then tell her that”

“I am ready to be with her and you are right, I just have to be honest with her and hope she understands” I nodded “And since when are you the voice of reason”

“Let me enjoy my moment” she smiled proudly

“Brat” I chuckled affectionately

* * *

 

It was the second time in three days I was taking the elevator up to Emily’s hotel room and my mood right now was the polar opposite from the first time. I was nervous about how she would react and whether she would hear me through.

_I had to try because I didn’t want to lose her_

The butterflies in my stomach were performing somersaults as I knocked and waited for her to open the door

“Alex” she sounded surprised to see me as she opened the door.

“Hey Emily. Can I come in?” I asked nervously

She didn’t answer but walked inside indicating I should follow her.

“What can I do for you Alex?” my heart clenched at how formal she was sounding

“Emily” I breathed out

“No, Alex. We were supposed to have plans last night but you sent me a text canceling because of some undercover mission. Which is fine but I haven’t heard from you since then and now you just show up at my hotel room. I know you were busy but you could have sent a text letting me know that you are alive. Do you know how worried I was” she paced angrily

“I am so sorry, Emily. You are right, I should have let you know I was alright but the mission went south and everything was chaos” I apologized “I needed to talk to you about last night”

“Isn’t that sort of stuff supposed to be classified?” she asked surprised.

“Yes, the mission itself is classified but I wanted to tell you that the person who went undercover with me was Maggie”

“Okay” she said indicating with her hands that I should continue

“We went to a night club to follow a lead and the bartender spiked Maggie’s drink with a drug”

“Oh my god, is she okay” Emily asked with what I could tell was genuine concern

“Yeah, she’s fine now. So, because of the spiked drink she passed out and I was ambushed and injected with a sedative. We were almost kidnapped but we were saved at the last minute by Supergirl. Maggie was in bad shape so I took her back to my apartment and let her recover there so that I could make sure she was okay” I explained

“I am just glad you are okay. I am happy you didn’t leave Maggie alone in that state. You did the right thing” Emily heaved a sigh of relief before pulling me into her arms

“There’s more” I mumbled into her shoulder knowing it was going to be hard but I had to tell her everything.

“Maggie almost kissed me last night” I looked up scared to see her reaction.

_I saw her face looked as white as if she had seen a ghost._

“She was drugged up and she didn’t mean to. She doesn’t even remember it and it means nothing. We didn’t kiss” I rambled on petrified at the fact that Emily was not saying anything and just staring at me.

“But you wanted to. Do you want to be with Maggie, Alex” she asked deathly calm.

“She doesn’t want to be with me” I answered quickly

“That’s not what I asked. Do you want to be with her” she repeated

* * *

 

“Before I met you, the answer was hell yes but now, everything is so jumbled up. I know I do care about you deeply and want to be with you but I still have some mixed emotions when it comes to her” I said as honestly as possible knowing it was the only way we could figure this out.

“I don’t want to be the consolation prize Alex. Why do you even want to be with me?” The hurt in her eyes was like a dagger through my heart

“I know I am not explaining this very well but please just hear me out. I know it’s not fair to you that I still seem to be struggling with my feelings about Maggie. I should have been more open and honest about how I feel about you and I am sorry for that. When I am with Maggie, I feel like my world is spinning out of my control and I constantly feel off balance. But when I am with you, I feel safe and cherished and like my world makes sense. I like who I am when I am with you. I want to be there for you and make you happy. I know I could have handled this whole situation better and I was an idiot but please don’t give up on me. For the first time in my life, I feel like I am good enough for someone just the way I am so please give us a chance” I pleaded with tears in my eyes as I poured my heart out in front of her.

“Do you remember the first time we met Alex” she asks with a small smile gracing her lips

“Ugh no let’s not talk about that. Not my finest moment” I grumbled

“I was happily completing my 5th lap around Lincoln park when someone barreled into me causing to lose my balance. Do you remember what happened next?”

“Uh huh” I blushed an even deeper red

“Someone picked me up in their arms and carried me to the bench insisting to take a look at my ankle herself since she’s apparently a doctor. Do you know how you made me feel?” she smirked apparently enjoying my embarrassment.

“Like you wanted to club me on the head with said ankle and then throttle me” I shrugged

“You were so gentle and caring as you tended to my ankle. You made me feel safe and cared for. That’s why I decided to ask you out for coffee. And the nervous ramble and stuttering words and tomato red face I received in response were even more adorable. You had me hooked since then” she laughed

“I had never been asked out by a woman before and that too a hot one. What did you expect” I said shyly

“My point being, you also make me feel safe and cared for. The way you convinced me to find closure with Maggie showed me how much you cared for me. The fact that you told me about last night willingly shows me you will be honest with me and not hurt me intentionally so no Alex Danvers, I am not giving up on you and on us”

“Can I say something now” I interjected

“Sure” she nodded

“Can I kiss you now” I waited for her nod before pulling her into a deep kiss pouring all my regrets, hopes and desires into it

“Tomorrow night I am taking you out and no interruptions this time” I told her firmly keeping our foreheads together

“Good because I have plans for you after” she said with a sexy smirk

“Sexy plans” I asked trying not to sound too hopeful

“Show up and find out” she laughed

“I have one last thing to say, Alex” she said looking serious again

“Anything” I said encouragingly

“I am happy we talked things through and we are going to be together for real but I need you to distance yourself a little from Maggie. You can still be friends and hang out but I need you to pull away emotionally from her because I can tell you care a lot for her and she is in your thoughts a lot. I trust you and I am willing to make this work but I don’t want to be naïve either. I have been cheated on before because I trusted blindly. I know you won’t do that to me but it still makes me uncomfortable to see you emotionally close to another woman you still might have feelings for” she tried to explain her insecurities.

“I get it Emily. That’s a fair request and I will try my best to never make you feel like you are going to lose me or that you are second best in my life” I promised

“Thank you” she said gratefully

“Anytime” I smiled. “Would you like to be girlfriend” I asked with a huge grin on my face

“I would like nothing more” she answered with a twinkle in her eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter : Sanvers talk. Maggie finally begins to process what she is feeling. Alex and Emily date.
> 
> Question time : Alex/Emily smut do you want a proper scene written out or just a passing reference. Let me know in the comments


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Emily enjoy their date. Alex and Maggie try and clear the awkwardness which leads to feeling being revealed. Maggie talks to M'gann and finally has her a-ha moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand Alex and Emily smut just a passing reference
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments. The support means a lot

Alex’s POV

“Alex, you are five minutes early” Emily smiled as she opened the door to her hotel room. I was here to pick her up for our date.

“These are for you” I shyly handed her a bouquet of twelve pink roses.

“Pink roses. These are beautiful” she exclaimed delightedly while smelling them.

“Yeah, I remember that pink is your favorite color” I said softly as I entered the room

“Someone definitely wants to get laid tonight. You are pulling out all the stops” Emily smirked as she found a vase to put the flowers in.

“No…no…this is not about that. I mean I want to but only if you want to. But this all is not about that. I just wanted to treat you right” I rambled

“Alex stop. I am just teasing. I love that you are so thoughtful. So, just breathe okay” she chuckled warmly at my panicked rambling

“Thank god” I said relieved

“So, where are we going? You wouldn’t give me any hints and just told me to dress casual”

She was dressed in a tight fitting purple blouse and dark blue skinny jeans. She looked great

“Nope, no hints.You will find out when we get there. You look amazing. Just grab a jacket and you are good to go” I smiled

“I just need to finish one thing and then we can go. Since you are here you can help” She said while grabbing her coat from the closet

“Sure. What are we doing” I asked

She opened her bag and pulled out a design “I am trying to put the finishing touches on this. Which color do you like for this part….green or brown”

“Well I am honored that you are asking my opinion because I remember you once telling me you would never ask me for color advice” I laughed

“To be fair your wardrobe consists of black, white and grey. So you obviously don’t really do colors” she shrugged

“Hey, there’s some navy blue, green and maroon in there as well. Case in point” I pointed to the maroon top I was wearing.

“Sorry I stand corrected. You know six colors rather than three” she giggled.

“I need to introduce you to Kara. She is an artist and loves colors.You guys could go nuts talking about them” I laughed. “Ready to go?”

“After you, Agent Danvers and I would love to meet Kara” she followed me out of the door.

* * *

 

I took her hand and led her to the parking lot where my Ducati was parked.

Once she saw the bike she stared at it speechlessly.

_Completely speechless._

“Alex ….Is that…Is that a Ducati?” she stammered

“So you like motorbikes…” I happily smiled. “I have always loved riding motorbikes. Trust me you’ll have a great time and once you feel the adrenaline rush and the wind blowing across your face you’ll be as addicted to this as I am.” I explained excitedly.

I noticed she looked nervous and worried.

Maybe she was just scared and I tried to reassure her “Don’t be nervous Emily. This is a very steady bike and I will ride slowly if you want”

“Alex, I don’t think this is a good idea” she said quietly.

She probably saw my face fall at her words because she continued quickly “I used to ride a lot with Maggie. I have not ridden with anyone since Maggie and I broke up”

_Damn….I just couldn’t get anything right could I_

I squeezed her hand, “It’s okay Emily. I would never make you do anything that made you uncomfortable. I will go back to my apartment and get my car”

_I tried my hardest to conceal my disappointment_

“No, Let’s do it. I am making a fresh start with you and I want to make new memories with you and I am ready to put behind old ones behind me so…yeah… Let’s do it” she said with a resolute nod of her head.

“Really? Are you sure?” I asked her suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed

“Yes.” She took my hand and kissed it.

“Wear this then…” I handed her a helmet.

The helmet was a bit big for her and I couldn’t help but laugh

“This damn thing is so ugly!” she pouted before taking it off.

“Don’t worry. You still look cute.” I kissed her cheek. “Now put it on”

"Okay let’s get this show on the road" Emily said still a little nervously. "Just don’t ride too fast okay"

"Alright Emily. Hold on tight" I said pulling the kickstand towards me and instantly  liking the feel of her arms around my waist.

* * *

 

The Ducati powered quickly through the National City traffic. I would feel Emily’s arms tense when I was going too fast or turning abruptly. As time went on, I could tell she was getting used to the ride and was a lot more relaxed.

 The ride got even better once we left the city. It was fun cruising through the outskirts of the city. It felt like a completely different place in a different world.

I slowed the bike down and pulled to a stop once we had arrived at the open area opposite the D.E.O desert base

It was a beautiful night with a clear sky and perfect for star gazing. I had Kara fly over a while earlier and set up a picnic area with blankets, food and some champagne.

“Are we here” Emily asked curiously once she noticed we had come to a stop.

“Yes. Come with me” I helped her off the bike and led her to the little area Kara had set up for us

“Wow this is beautiful” she said as she gazed up at the starlit sky “How did you find this place and how did you set all this up” she asked gesturing to the picnic area

“A magician never reveals their secrets” I chuckled. “Hungry?” I asked as I started taking out the boxes of Chinese food.

_I noticed most of the pot stickers were missing….I guess Kara collected her payment_

“Starving” she smiled “It all smells amazing”

“Want to pour us some champagne while I plate the food” I suggested

“Aye aye Agent Danvers. I like a woman who can take charge” she gave me a sultry smirk

“That’s good…uhm that’s really good” I said as I felt the heat rising in my cheeks 

"Hmmm you sound nervous Alex. Do I make you nervous?" she purred.

“Definitely yeah. Just a little” I chuckled

“Good” she smiled back.

* * *

 

While we were eating, I was pointing out the stars that I knew the names of and telling her about the constellations my dad and Kara had told me about.

“You seem to know a lot about stars” she said impressed

“Yeah, my dad was an astronomy buff so he used to teach my sister and I a lot about them when were little. After he went missing, Kara and I used to go out and star gaze together to honor his memory” I explained softly

“Thank you for sharing that with me Alex” she gave my hand a squeeze

I gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand back.

A while later we were laying in each other’s arms on the blanket staring up at the sky when Emily broke the silence “This has been amazing Alex but I think it’s time for us to head back. I have some other things in mind for us to do”

“Is that right?” I laughed 

"You seem to enjoy teasing me. Do you know how hot you looked in your leather jacket riding that bike of yours? I have been so turned on this whole time." She whispered in my ear before raking my ear lobe between her teeth.

"Uh huh..." I moaned as she started planting wet kisses across my jaw. “What things did you have in mind?”

She pulled me into a deep kiss which was all passion, teeth and tongue. I couldn't help but moan at the unique sweet taste of Emily.

She shifted so she was hovering over me and started laying open mouthed kisses across my neck. She latched onto my pulse point and bit down and then soothed it with her tongue. I let out a moan which was only a bit due to pain but mostly of pleasure

I gently pushed her jacket of her shoulders and ran my finger tips across her chest and the soft expanse of skin exposed between her shirt and jeans. Her skin was as soft and smooth as velvet and I was so engrossed in her touch that I literally jumped out of my skin when I felt her speak.

“Does that give you a clue” she winked while getting up and putting her jacket on.

“Ready to go?” I quickly got up and held out my hand

"On one condition... We definitely continue this where we are going." she said with a smouldering look.

"You'll have to beat me off with a bat" I emphatically claimed before we rode off with huge grins on both our faces.

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

It had been three days since the night at the club. I was feeling perfectly fine now and the effects of the drug had completely worn off.

I hadn’t seen Alex since the morning at her apartment when she had taken care of me. We had exchanged a few texts but I hadn’t seen her in person.

I was hoping she would stop by the bar tonight so that I could see her and we could clear the air. I realized that I could have handled things better at her apartment and I wanted to make things right.

_I missed her_

“Maggie” Alex called out to me as she was walking towards our pool table after entering the bar.

_Today must be my lucky day….maybe someone up there hasn’t completely given up on me_

“Danvers” I said genuinely relieved to see her.

_She had a different glow about her today. Was that a hickey on her neck?_

_I knew what that glow meant….please let me be wrong_

_It felt like a punch in the gut_

“So, things progressing well with Emily?” I asked with a waggle of my eyebrows all the while fighting down the bile that was rising in my throat.

_I guess she caught on to what I was asking as she turned red as a tomato_

“Yeah…uhm…last night” she gestured with her hands

“Nice Danvers” I held out a fist to bump putting on my best Oscar worthy performance

_We are friends….friends talk about stuff like this all the time right??_

“How are you feeling?” she asked clearly wanting to change the subject.

“As good as new. Look…I realize I was a bit of an ass that morning in your apartment. I shouldn’t have accused you” I felt regretful 

“Shit happens.” She simply replied.

“No, seriously. I said it impulsively and should have given more thought before saying it”

 “Maggie…” She moved closer. “Like I said, shit happens… let it go. I was at fault too. I over reacted because my feelings were hurt. You didn’t remember our almost kiss and I lashed out” She gave me a small smile

“So, we are okay?” I asked hopefully

* * *

 

“Yeah, we will be but I needed to say a few more things. I wanted to apologize. I have had a hard time accepting you don’t like me and I am sorry if I ever made things awkward between us because of that. You are under no obligation to like me just because I liked you. I get that now and I accept it. I am trying my best to move on from all of that. It will be best for both of us”

“Alex” I tried to interrupt

“No Maggie, please let me finish. I never realized how awkward it must have been for you to be friends with someone who has obvious feelings for you. That’s not fair to you. So, I am trying to move on from my feelings for you so that I can be a proper friend to you” she continued

“Are you done? I am not a child that you need to decide what’s fair to me and what’s not. I am happy with our friendship the way it is. What do you mean by moving on…are you abandoning our friendship? Let me guess, Emily has a problem with us being friends” I seethed

_Please stay….don’t abandon me like everyone else_

“Maggie, please calm down. I am not abandoning you. You will always have me in your corner” she gently squeezed my hand. “I told Emily about the night in the club and she understood. She is okay with you and I being friends but she just wants some boundaries in place which is completely understandable”

“But we have never crossed any boundary” I argued

“I need the little distance to get over you” she whispered

_Maybe I don’t want you to get over me_

“So we just meet up for the occasional beer and game of pool or see each other at a crime scene?” I asked upset

“No, anytime you need me I will be there for you. I will always be a call away. But, I have to start doing what’s best for all three of us and let go. I was holding on to you in blind hope and I have to let go” she whispered in obvious pain

“But you have to stop giving me mixed messages because they are messing with my head. You have made it clear multiple times that we can’t be together and I have respected that. On the other hand, you almost kiss me, are jealous of Emily and earlier had a look on your face as if I had cheated on you when you found out Emily and I slept together. You knew I have feelings for you and wanted to be with you but you put the line in the sand that we are just friends. I am willing to respect that line but you fucking have to respect it too” she said with anger in her voice

“I better go Maggie before I say something else that I will regret” she spun and walked out of the bar.

_I am an idiot and may have just lost her forever_

* * *

 

I headed to the bar. I needed something to numb my pain

“This is becoming a familiar scene” M’gann said as placed the shot in front of me

“Not today, M’gann” I growled. I did not want to be messed with right now

“Look Maggie, you are one of the good ones and help the less fortunate and those who are discriminated against. I want you to be happy. You are going to explode if you don’t talk to someone so just let it out. I am not gonna judge” she said supportively

“I decided not to be with her because I was scared I would lose her if things went wrong and now I have lost her anyway” I finally muttered

“By her you mean Alex?” she asked

I just nodded

“What do you mean you lost her?”

“She’s moving on with Emily. And she’s upset because she could clearly tell I was jealous that they slept together. Also, the other night I almost kissed her and then pretended not to remember. She accused me of messing with her head and maybe she’s right. This has become such a mess” I put my head between my hands

“If you don’t want to be with her then it’s good that Emily and Alex have found each other right? What is the problem?” M’gann sounded confused

“The problem is Emily has my Alex” The truth came tumbling out of me against my will.

_I guess it was time to admit to myself the truth that I had been shoving down_

“So you have feelings for Alex?” M’gann asked trying to piece together the puzzle

“I have tried so hard to fight against them and not have them but I do. She’s so caring, kind and amazing and she supported me even after finding out the worst parts of my past. How could I not have feelings for her?” I was just so relieved to be getting these thoughts out

“Then stop torturing yourself and go tell her. Go be with her. Be happy” M’gann placed her hand on my shoulder

“What if I have messed everything up and am too late? What if she has genuinely moved on and her feelings have changed?” I asked the fear still controlling me

“You have to let go of the fear if you ever want to be happy. As far as I can tell, Alex is still crazy about you. You should go tell her” M’gann suggested “But if you are still unsure try the 72 hour test. If after 3 days you are still feeling the same, then you know the decision you are making is real and not just because of jealousy. If after 72 hours, your feeling’s haven’t changed then you go tell her”

_That sounded like a good compromise_

_72 hour test…..I could totally do that_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> I had Maggie talk to M'gann cause she needs someone she can talk to other than Alex
> 
> Next chapter : Alex introduces Emily to the superfriends which tuns out to be super awkward. What happens after the 72 hours are up. Does Maggie get to tell Alex or will something go seriously wrong


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily meets Kara and the super friends. Things between Emily and Alex come to a heated head. Emily issues Alex an ultimatum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments.

Alex’s POV

“Emily, it will be fine. Kara will love you” I said reassuringly as we walked hand in hand towards Kara’s apartment.

“I sure hope so” she replied nervously.

“We picked up pot stickers and pizza. You are golden” I laughed pointing to the take out bags we were carrying.

We were first having dinner with Kara at her apartment and then all three of us were meeting James and Winn at the alien bar for a drink.

“That combination is just weird” Emily shook her head with a laugh.

“It’s a Danvers thing” I shrugged “Trust me the way to my sister’s heart is definitely through her stomach. Once, she sees you brought her favorite food she will be a fan for life”

“I know she’s really important to you so I really want her to like me” Emily said shyly

“Thank you” I tugged her into a quick kiss.

_It meant a lot to me that she appreciated Kara’s importance in my life and that getting along with Kara was so important to her_

_I never wanted Kara to feel abandoned because I was in a relationship so it was important to me that Kara and Emily got along_

We trudged up the two flights of stairs to finally reach Kara’s apartment and knocked at her door.

“That was a hell of a workout” Emily joked pretending to huff and puff

“Oh please, you go for 5 mile runs at 6 am in the morning” I rolled my eyes

Before she could answer the door opened “Hey guys, come on in” Kara said with a welcoming smile on her face.

“Emily, this is my baby sister Kara and Kara, this is my girlfriend Emily” I introduced them nervously

_I couldn’t help but feel nervous….it was the first time in my life I was introducing a significant other officially to Kara_

* * *

 

“Great to finally meet you Kara. This one here has told me a lot about you” Emily grinned gesturing towards me

“All good things I hope” Kara smiled

“For the most part” Emily joked.

“Well she told me a lot about you too. She really likes you” Kara said teasingly

I blushed bright red “Can we eat? I am starving”

_I wasn’t really starving but I needed to get the focus off me_

“That’s my line” Kara pouted.

I gestured to Emily that she should be the one to mention the food we had got.

“We brought take out. Pot stickers and meat lover’s pizza” Emily smiled nervously setting the take out bags down on the table

“You are officially my new favorite person” Kara grinned at Emily while taking the plates out from the cupboard. “You guys good with red wine?”

When Emily and I nodded Kara took the wine out of the fridge and poured it into three glasses.

We plated out the food and sat down on the couch to eat.

“Wow, you have to tell me about your work-out regimen” Emily stared in awe at Kara’s plate which was piled up with six pot stickers and four slices of pizza

_I internally face palmed….way to be subtle Kara_

“Oh it’s nothing special. I was just blessed with a super fast metabolism” Kara said trying to sound casual but the nervous adjusting of the glasses was not helping.

Either Emily was too polite to push any further or she actually bought the excuse, but she didn’t ask any more questions about Kara’s appetite.

_I heaved an internal sigh of relief._

“Alex mentioned you work at Cat Co. That must be interesting dealing every day with Cat Grant and her moods” Emily enquired curiously

“Miss Grant’s bark is definitely worse than her bite. I have actually learned a lot from her and she helped me realize I wanted to be a reporter. I actually miss her nagging now that she is not around” Kara said with her respect for Cat Grant shining brightly in her eyes.

“Alex told me you are an art designer. That is so amazing. I like art too” Kara gushed once she had finished inhaling her third slice of pizza.

“I have heard. I would love to see your paintings” Emily was genuinely excited.

Kara happily agreed to show her once we had finished eating. In the mean while they were having a discussion about which was the best kind of paint brush and ebony pencil to use.

_I couldn’t help but smile….it was great to see them bonding over a common interest._

“So, Alex never told me. How did you guys first meet” Kara asked once she had come out of her art induced haze

“Don’t you dare tell her” I pointed a finger at Emily warningly

She just rolled her eyes and told Kara with great glee about that morning at the park and me knocking her over

“Alex is sometimes not the most coordinated” Kara snorted with laughter

“I am sure you have some embarrassing stories about her saved up” Emily asked eagerly

“Oh yeah. I have to tell you about her punk rock phase” Kara replied with a huge grin on her face

_The theme of the evening was turning into who can embarrass Alex more and I was not a fan_

“We better get going. James and Winn are waiting for us at the bar” I tried my hardest to change the topic and get going

“We are fine. This will only take five minutes” Kara giggled

I just buried my face in my hands as for the next few minutes all I could hear was their matching cackles of laughter.

_Maybe them getting along was not such a good thing after all._

* * *

 

By the time we stepped into the alien bar, Kara and Emily were talking and joking around like old friends.

_It warmed my heart to see that even though some of the jokes were definitely at my expense._

James and Winn saw us and waved us over. We walked over to the table they were sitting at towards the end of the bar.

“Hey Ladies. So Alex, where’s your mystery person you wanted us to meet” Winn greeted us with an inquisitive smile.

I pulled Emily forward “Emily, I want you to meet my friends James and Winn. Guys, this is Emily, my girlfriend” I introduced them with sweaty palms.

_Coming out to them was stressful even though I was pretty sure they would be supportive._

“Nice to meet you Emily” James shook her hand with a friendly smile on his face.

“Emily huh. But you were so hung up over that Maggie chick. Looking back, I can see that you were totally into her. You were like a lovesick puppy” Winn obviously didn’t realize he had spoken that out loud.

“Winn” Kara and James yelled in unison with James kicking Winn in the shins under the table

Once he had realized what he said Winn looked mortified “Great to meet you Emily. Just ignore me. I speak without thinking a lot” he said trying to make amends.

But the damage had been done. Though Emily didn’t say anything, I could tell from her body language that her mood had completely changed. She answered anytime she was asked a question by someone in the group but I could tell her mind was elsewhere.

I put a hand on her shoulder “Want to go play some pool?” I was hoping that some time together with just the two of us would cheer her up.

“I haven’t played in years” she looked doubtful.

“Don’t worry it’s just us. I will give you a refresher” I smiled at her reassuringly.

“I am just going to the restroom. Go get us a table and I will find you” she said before heading to the restroom

I got up from our table to find an empty pool table

Winn looked at me guiltily “I didn’t mean to do that. Please don’t kill me”

“I will deal with you later” I told him sternly before walking off.

I managed to find an empty pool table and was setting up the game when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

“Danvers, I was hoping to see you here tonight. Fancy a game?” Maggie said with her dimpled smile

Before I could answer Emily walked up to the pool table where we were standing.

“Emily, good to see you again” Maggie greeted her with a friendly smile quickly recovering from her surprise at seeing Emily at the alien bar.

“You are just everywhere aren’t you” Emily glared at Maggie before turning around and heading towards the exit of the bar.

“Did I do something wrong?” Maggie looked at me confused

“It’s nothing you did. I got to go catch up to her. I will see you later” I said goodbye to Maggie quickly as I wanted to catch up to Emily before she got too far.

* * *

 

Luckily by the time I had caught up to her she was still close to the bar.

“Emily, wait up. What’s going on?” I said catching her by the arm

“I am tired of living with the ghost of Maggie Sawyer is what is wrong” she seethed

“If this is about what Winn said. He was being an idiot” I tried to understand what had her so upset.

“This is not about what Winn said. Years ago I had to leave National City to get away from the memories of Maggie and I mostly succeeded but now once again she’s back to haunt me, I feel her presence in every aspect of our relationship and I can’t deal with that. I shouldn’t have to deal with that” she said firmly.

“Where’s this coming from. What did I do” I was still struggling to make sense of what is going on.

“I meet your friends for the first time and the first thing that comes out of their mouth is how lovesick you were for her. I turn around for barely a second and there she is all up in your space. I thought you agreed to distance yourself from her” she glared.

“She wanted to play a game of pool. We were not having a deep emotional conversation or declaring our undying love for each other. I am not going to abandon my friend” I was starting to get a little annoyed myself.

“I am not going to tolerate her constant presence in your life. It makes me too uncomfortable” she insisted

“Emily, we have spoken about this. I have been honest with you. I have never denied that I had feelings for Maggie but I am also committed to this thing we are trying to build together. You just have to trust me and you can’t expect me to totally abandon Maggie as a friend. She doesn’t deserve that” I pleaded

“What do you suggest for those periods when I am in Washington and you are here in National City. You expect me to be comfortable with the fact that I won’t be here and you will have close contact with Maggie. I am not okay with that”

“What do you want to do then?” I asked starting to get frustrated.

“I can’t move to National City and subject myself to more of the same so if you are really committed to building something with us, move to Washington with me” she stated

I stared at her in shock “Is that an ultimatum?”

“No, it’s me finally standing up for myself”

“Relationships are not based on ultimatums and lack of trust. I have a life here, Emily. I can’t just move” I argued

“Well, having a third person constantly between us is not a relationship either. You don’t have to decide right now. I leave for Washington in two days. Let me know by then” she offered.

“Emily” I sighed softly feeling defeated and beaten down

“I really like you Alex and want to be with you. But I need you to do this to show that you want to be with me too” she repeated

I bowed my head down.

_It felt like we were talking in circles and not getting anywhere_

I looked up when I heard Emily scream

“What happened to your Ninja like abilities Agent Danvers? You were too busy with your lover’s tiff to even hear me sneak up on you” Roulette sneered as she held a gun to Emily’s head.

A second later one of her lackey’s was holding a gun to my head as well.

“Don’t try any of your crazy maneuvers or your friend dies” Roulette threatened.

_I knew I had no choice but to listen to her for now._

“What do you want?” I growled

“Just quietly go where we take you” Roulette gave an evil grin before her and her accomplice led Emily and I to a van, shoved us into the backseat and then sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter : Alex is in serious danger. Kara and Maggie are forced to work together to save her. 
> 
> Next couple of chapters are going to be pretty rough but I promise a happy ending


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is in serious danger. Kara and Maggie have to work together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really tough chapter for me to write. I feel drained lol
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

We were blindfolded so I couldn’t see anything but I could feel when the van finally came to a stop. The door was opened and we were roughly shoved out and then led to our final destination which turned out to be an old abandoned warehouse.

Once we were inside, they yanked the blindfolds of our eyes. I had to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness in the room after being blind folded. What I saw made my heart sink.

“Welcome Agent Danvers. How nice of you to join us” I was met with the smirking face of Lillian Luthor standing next to Roulette.

“Handcuff her” Lillian ordered her henchmen pointing at me. “Who’s the spare” she asked Roulette gesturing towards Emily.

“Danvers is dating her so I decided to use her as bait. I thought Danvers had a thing with the cop but I was mistaken” Roulette laughed

“How sweet. Good you brought her along. Nice way of keeping Danvers in check. If she disobeys or tries anything funny, we just kill the spare” Lillian said her eyes glinting evilly

_The guilt was churning through my stomach… Emily was in this situation because of me_

“So, I am guessing this was your brilliant plan” I glared at Lillian “Didn’t know you and Roulette were buddies though”

“There’s a reason they say the enemy of your enemy is your friend. Super girl and you have caused enough chaos and havoc in both our lives that teaming up with Roulette made perfect sense” Lillian explained casually.

“Of course it makes sense. You are both poisonous snakes and cowards. Cowards hunt in packs because they are too scared or too weak to do it alone” I said defiantly

“Quite a mouth you have on you, Agent Danvers. Unluckily for you, I know exactly how to deal with brats like you” Lillian advanced at me menacingly. Next thing I felt was the base of her gun connect with my jaw.

“Alex” I could hear Emily scream in terror.

I almost lost consciousness for a second because of the impact and the pain.

I slowly felt the metallic taste of blood building up in my mouth.

_I refused to cry out or show distress on my face….I didn’t want to give her the pleasure_

“Any more cheek from you and your girlfriend will pay the price” Roulette warned brandishing a gun threateningly in Emily’s direction.

“What do you want” I tried to speak through the pain.

“Oh we have big plans for you, Agent Danvers. Plans that are going to ruin you and your precious sister. Do you know the desperation I felt when Lex was wrenched from me and thrown into prison and I could do nothing to stop it. I am going to make Super girl feel that same desperation. We are going to give you a slow, painful death. She will know that it’s happening but she won’t be able to stop it” Lillian stated her sinister intentions.

“She will find me. This is the same warehouse that you kept her when you kidnapped her. She will figure it out“ I said with unwavering confidence in my sister.

“Nice catch, Agent Danvers. We could have used your brains and your deductive powers. Pity you chose to stay an alien lover rather than join us. Everyone has to pay the price for their choices and you will pay tonight” Lillian sneered.

“Super girl will find me” I insisted

“Oh we want her to find you. Only thing is you will already be dead” Roulette laughed

“Before we begin, get rid of her” Lillian told Roulette while pointing at Emily “The less witnesses we have the better for what we are about to do”

Roulette just nodded and aimed her gun at Emily ready to shoot.

* * *

 

As I heard the first bullet leave the gun, I leapt in front of Emily in spite of the handcuffs and prayed I wasn’t too late.

I heard a total of two gunshots and I could feel both of them pierce my body.

_At least I was in time to save Emily_

I landed on the ground bleeding and in agony. I could feel my shoulder throb and I was starting to struggle to breathe so at least I knew where I was hit.

“Alex” Emily rushed to me and cradled my head in her lap.

“Well this certainly changes our plan. We were going to poison you but this also works. You can bleed to death laying here and your sister will find you just a little too late. Say cheese Agent Danvers” Lillian took out my phone and clicked a picture of me laying on the ground bleeding. “I will send this picture to your sister in about 30 minutes. She will come rushing here thinking she can save you but with two gunshot wounds you should have bled out by then or about to. It was nice knowing you Agent Danvers”

“Also, as a final favor we will open your handcuffs and let your girlfriend live. That way you can see a friendly face in your final moments” Lillian and Roulette laughed as they exited the warehouse

“Alex, why did you jump in front of me. What are we going to do? We don’t even have our phones to call for help” Emily was obviously in a complete panic and struggling to string her thoughts together.

“I am sorry” I managed to wheeze out.

“For what?”

“For getting you into this situation. For almost getting you killed” I was now struggling to get my words out.

“Just stop okay. You saved my life, you idiot” she gently caressed my cheek. “How do we help you? You are bleeding a lot”

I let my medical training kick in “Where on my body do you see the bullet wounds?” I said trying to keep her focused

“One on your shoulder and one in your chest” she answered

“Okay, I need you to take off my sweater” I instructed

She gently helped me sit up a little so she could pull off my sweater. As she was laying me back down I started to cough up a little blood.

_That is not good but I needed to stay calm for Emily’s sake._

“Now bunch up my sweater and when I let out my breath, place it on my chest wound and press down okay? After that, use your jacket and do the same for my shoulder. Also, elevate my shoulder if you can. If you can only do one though, focus on the chest wound”

She nodded and did as I told her to.

“This is helping. Thank you” I said trying to keep her spirits up.

After a few moments my eyelids started to droop and my mind started to fill with images.

_Star gazing with my mom and dad_

_Going flying for the first time with Kara_

_The first time Maggie directed her dimpled smile at me_

_At least I could go, knowing I had protected Emily_

I could hear Emily’s panicked cries faintly in the background as I faded into the darkness.

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

“J’onn have you heard from Alex? She’s not picking up her phone or answering her texts. I should have never left her alone” Kara dressed as Super girl entered the D.E.O command center panicked.

“This is why I called you, Super girl. Alex has been taken” J’onn placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder

Before she could respond she spotted me standing next to J’onn

“What is she doing here?” she asked with thinly veiled hostility

“Detective Sawyer is the one who called me and informed that Alex had been taken. She was the first one to know” J’onn explained.

“How did you find out?” Kara asked with her arms crossed across her chest

“I was still at the alien bar when one of the regulars came and informed he had seen Roulette and one of her henchmen lead Alex to a van and drive off. He recognized Roulette from the fight club” I stated

“You should have told Kara Danvers. She was at the bar tonight” Super girl argued

“I looked for you to tell you but you had already left the bar, Kara” I answered

_If the situation hadn’t been so serious I would have had a good laugh at her expression of open mouthed shock_

“What are you talking about?” she tried to recover

“I know that Kara and Super girl are the same person” I plainly said

“How did you find out?” she eyed me suspiciously

“The glare I was just getting from you, I have received the same glare before from Kara Danvers. Those glasses you wear don’t help either. Also, both you and your sister are terrible liars. Don’t worry though, your secret is safe with me”

“Thank you” she nodded

“So, where do we start? We need to find out where Roulette took Alex” I looked at both J’onn and Kara

“Thank you for informing us, Detective Sawyer but we will handle it from here” Kara informed me coolly

“Let me help you find her. I know I can help.  I care about her too” I argued

“Yeah, I can tell how much you care about her. You broke my sister. You are the reason she broke down in my arms sobbing and I had to help her pick up the pieces of her heart which you broke. You have done enough. She’s my sister and I can find her on my own” she snapped

_I know Alex loves Kara more than anything but right now she was coming across to me as an entitled brat_

“We can discuss that stuff later plus it’s between Alex and me. Right now we need to focus on finding Alex” I was trying really hard to be the voice of reason.

“Where should we begin?” J’onn asked

“I could try and track her heartbeat and see if we can find her that way” Kara suggested

Before we could make a decision there was an in-coming text on Kara’s phone

“It’s from Alex” she said excitedly.

“Well open it” J’onn and I crowded around her to take a look

_What greeted us was the chilling image of Alex laying on the ground with at least one gunshot wound bleeding profusely_

We could just stare in horror and shock for a minute.

* * *

 

“I recognize this place. It’s the same place Cadmus took me to when they kidnapped me. I know where she is” Kara said urgently.

“What are we waiting for then. Let’s go” I urged

“It’s just quicker if I go alone. I will fly her back to the D.E.O” she suggested

“I am coming with you Kara. We are wasting precious time by arguing about this” I insisted

“Fine” she reluctantly agreed.

When we touched down at the ware house, we quickly ran inside yelling Alex’s name

“Over here” we heard a voice that I recognized as Emily’s call out to us

_We ran in the direction her voice was coming from but stopped short at the scene we found. Alex was laying unconscious with her head in Emily’s lap and was there was a large pool of drying blood on Alex’s chest and shoulder._

“Are you okay” I asked Emily wanting to make sure she is not injured as well.

“She passed out and she won’t respond to me. I tried everything but she won’t open her eyes” I could tell Emily had clearly gone into shock

Kara wanted to pick Alex up and fly her to the D.E.O immediately

“Wait” I told her.

I placed my head on Alex’s chest and my finger on her carotid to check for a pulse.

“She’s not breathing and there’s no heartbeat. We have to revive her before flying her to the D.E.O otherwise it’s no use” I said frantically

Kara looked like she wanted to argue but gestured that I could go ahead.

I started CPR by pushing on her chest giving her two mouth to mouth breaths after every thirty pushes on her chest.

“Come on Danvers. Don’t do this. Hold on for me okay. I need you” I begged

After two cycles of CPR, I could detect a faint heart beat

“I have a faint heart beat” I called out in relief

“I am taking Alex to the D.E.O now. I will send J’onn to come get you and Emily” Kara said before lifting Alex into her arms and taking off.

I just nodded. I was too tired to do much else

* * *

 

When we reached back to the D.E.O we ran to the med bay where they were working on Alex.

_The words we heard on entering the med bay made my heart stop._

Dr. Hamilton had a somber expression on her face and was talking top Kara “She’s gone Kara. We tried everything. We intubated her and shocked her to re-start her heart but it didn’t work. I am so sorry Kara but Alex is gone”

“Try once again” Kara said

“Kara” Dr. Hamilton looked at her sympathetically

“I said try once again” Kara yelled and her eyes were starting to glow red. For a moment, I was scared that Kara would use her heat vision on the doctor

“Kara” J’onn pulled her into his arms and pulled her back

“Please Dr. Hamilton, just once again” Kara’s voice broke as all the fight left her body.

Dr. Hamilton nodded and picked up the paddles once again.

“Charge to 300…..clear” she yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex continues to fight for her life. Kara gives Emily support and advice. Maggie puts her foot down with Kara and they reach an uneasy truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments.

Kara’s POV

“Charge to 300…..clear” Dr. Hamilton yelled. There was no response on the heart monitor. Dr. Hamilton was getting desperate now and she yelled “Charge to 350……clear”. Suddenly Alex’s heart monitor came to life and I could see Dr. Hamilton let out a huge sigh of relief “We’ve got a heartbeat” she yelled.  I seemed to have gone into a state of shock and was standing motionless in the corner with J’onn holding me safe in his arms.

Alex was rushed into surgery because it was critical to remove the bullets and stop the bleeding.

I couldn’t sit still so I was pacing up and down in the waiting room waiting for news. I just kept whispering to myself “She can’t die……she can’t die”

I noticed Emily sitting close by with tears streaming down her cheeks. I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder “Are you okay”

“I am fine Kara” she whispered

_I was shocked….why was she calling me Kara….I was still in my Super girl costume_

“You know?” I asked in surprise

“The people who kidnapped us kept on calling Alex as Super girl’s sister so I figured it out. I won’t tell anyone” she reassured me.

"Kara, I'm so sorry" Emily started to sob. "If Alex hadn’t jumped in front of me to protect me, she wouldn’t be fighting for her life right now"

I let my eyes close for a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and exhaling with a deep, sharp sigh "Don’t do this Emily. It’s the people who shot her who are to blame. Don’t blame yourself"

“It is my fault. I got so upset about her and Maggie that I just stormed out of the bar. When she followed me out, instead of rationally discussing things with her I gave her an ultimatum that she needed to prove her feelings by moving to Washington with me. I was so engrossed in my anger that I didn’t notice Roulette creep up on me and hold a gun to my head and then use me as bait. Alex got kidnapped because she was protecting me so yes, this is my fault Kara” she yelled

_Alex can’t move to Washington….I can’t lose her_

_I can’t lose my family for the second time in my life_

I schooled my expression before speaking “Emily, I know my sister. She is not perfect and has her faults but she is the most loyal person I know. If she is with you, she will never betray you or cheat on you. You need to trust her and ultimatums are just going to push her away. As you saw yesterday if she cares about you, she will do anything to protect you. So, please just trust her and be there for her because I do think you can make my sister happy”

“I stand by what I said about her moving to Washington eventually but I broached it in the wrong way and was pushing too far too soon. Right now, all I want is for her to be okay” she whimpered

“Me too…me too” I whispered with tears in my eyes.

* * *

 

Five hours had passed since they had wheeled Alex into the operating room and her surgery had begun. Dr. Hamilton finally came out into the area where we were waiting looking exhausted.

I rushed to her “Dr. Hamilton, how did it go. How is she?”

 She had a neutral expression on her face “We were able to remove the bullets and stop most of the bleeding. We were able to repair the collapsed lung and set her broken jaw. She is on a ventilator so that she doesn’t have to breathe on her own and the repaired lung gets a chance to heal. We have her in an induced coma so that her organs can recover from their injuries. The effect of the lack of oxygen and cardiac arrest on the brain function, we can only assess once she wakes up. She is alive for now but she is not out of the woods until she is breathing on her own and wakes up”

“What is wrong with her brain function?” I asked petrified

“Like I said Kara, we won’t know what if anything is wrong till she wakes up and we can run some tests” Dr. Hamilton explained

J’onn walked up to us “It will be okay Kara”. “When can we expect her to wake up” he asked the doctor

“It can be a couple of days to a week. Once we see that her body is fighting the ventilator and ready to breathe on its own, we will reverse the induced coma and wake her up. We are moving her to a special room now and in a little while one of you can sit with her for a short while” Dr. Hamilton concluded before walking off.

I went and gave Emily an update on what Dr. Hamilton just told us “Emily, you should go freshen up and get some rest at your hotel” I suggested

“No, I am staying here till she wakes up” she argued

“Emily, you have just been through a traumatic experience yourself. Alex is in a coma right now and there’s not much you can do right now to help her. So, go take care of yourself and rest so that when she wakes up you can help take care of her” I tried my best to convince her.

“Okay but promise me you will call me as soon as there is any update” she requested

“I promise I will. I will get Winn to take you back to your hotel. Get some sleep” I gave her a short hug before calling Winn over and requesting him to drive Emily back to her hotel.

He readily agreed and led Emily out of the building towards his car.

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

I had been at the D.E.O since Kara had flown Alex in. I refused to leave till I knew Alex was okay.

I was sitting in a corner of the waiting area while the surgery was going on slightly removed from the others who were waiting.

I felt ignored and like an outsider but I was expecting that as no one in that room either knew me or liked me. Except for Emily, she knew me but she and I were not in the best place right now. Multiple people checked up on Kara and I saw Kara comfort Emily but no one came up to check on me in the five hours we were waiting.

_It didn’t matter…. I was there for Alex_

_Alex is the only person that really mattered_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I was completely startled when Kara walked up to me ”Maggie, I didn’t get to thank you earlier with all the craziness but I wanted to thank you now. You kept a level head at the ware house and performed CPR and that was a big factor in saving her life so thank you” she said sincerely

“You don’t need to thank me Kara. Like I said earlier, I care about her too”

She then updated me on Alex’s condition and requested that I should go home and get some rest.

“I am staying here Kara. I may go home for an hour to freshen up but then I am coming back” I insisted

I noticed her expression turn suspicious again “Why are you so insistent on being here. You don’t want to be with Alex so why cause problems for her and Emily. Just let Alex move on okay”

_Maybe I was just tired but her attitude was seriously starting to annoy me_

“I am not here to cause problems for anybody. Alex is an adult and can decide for herself who she wants to be with. You don’t need to make that decision for her. I am here because I care for Alex deeply and I am not going to justify and explain how I feel to you. That’s between her and me. I am not going to tell you about my feelings before I get a chance to tell her” I said starting to put my foot down

“What feelings are you talking about? You rejected her. You don’t say anything for months and now when she has a girlfriend, you suddenly have feelings” she scoffed

_Wow...judgemental much_

“You don’t know me Kara and you don’t know everything that happened with Alex so you don’t get to judge whether I have feelings for Alex or not. Have you ever wanted someone but been too scared to be with them because you didn’t feel good enough and couldn’t trust their feelings to be real. Have you never made a mistake and wanted to correct it once you realized you were wrong” I challenged

Her face softened a little bit “I am just trying to protect my sister”

“I know that Kara. I just want a chance to apologize for being an idiot and tell her how I feel. What happens after that and who she chooses to be with is completely up to her” I said calmly.

“Can I go see her for a little while? I just need to see her” I requested

“Okay. Come with me” Kara nodded and led me towards Alex’s room

* * *

 

I sat down on the chair provided next to Alex’s bed. I was badly shaken up by the sight of Alex  lying on the bed, not only motionless, but also connected to several tubes and machines. I reached my hand out and touched her face ever so gently. Instinctively, another tear rolled down my already tear-stained face.

_“This shouldn't have happened to her. She doesn’t deserve this”_ I thought.

I felt mind numbing rage towards Roulette and Lillian Luthor. Alex Danvers was one of the bravest, loyal and caring people that I knew and the thought of them so cold heartedly shooting her made the strongest feeling of hate I had ever felt for anyone erupt in my chest.

I reached over to get a hold of Alex's left hand and held it clasped tight between both of my hands. I watched as her chest slowly moved up and down as she breathed with the help of the ventilator, and let the angry tears fall. "I need you, Alex" I whispered, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Danvers” I reached my hand over to Alex’s face and caressed her cheek ever so softly. I silently stared at her, before fighting to compose myself so that I could start speaking.

"Danvers it’s me, Maggie” I began, fighting back tears. If Alex was somehow hearing me, I shouldn't be crying or let her know that I had been crying. She was in a very bad place right now. She was weak and vulnerable, and I had to be strong for her.

"I know that everything hurts and I know that you may be tempted to give up, but please don't. You have to fight this. There are just too many reasons for you to live, and there are too many people who want you to live and who love you dearly" I whispered pausing for a while to regain my composure.

"I miss you, Danvers.  And I can't imagine my life without you in it. I need you, Alex. You were always there to tell me that you're not going anywhere every time I needed you. But you're not here right now to tell me that and my whole world feels out of balance. Please Alex, don't you leave me. Everyone I have ever let into my life has left me and abandoned me. I know you are different so can you please just live for me" I pleaded.

After a while, Kara entered the room “I will sit with her now. You should get some rest Maggie” she said in the kindest tone Kara has ever used with me .

“I am staying. We can both sit with her” I insisted.

Kara and I spent the whole night in Alex’s room dozing off intermittently but mostly  talking to and staring at Alex’s comatose form convincing ourselves she is still here with us.

When Dr. Hamilton came to check up on Alex, she found both Kara and I sleeping, resting our heads on either side of the bed, our hands still stubbornly clasping Alex’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter : Eliza comes to town. Emily and Maggie showdown. Alex finally wakes up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes to town. Maggie and Emily have a discussion. Alex finally wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Emily talk was hard to write because we know nothing about Emily from the show so I had to create my own history for them
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments.

Kara’s POV

I was standing outside Alex’s recovery room stretching out my muscles.

Even if I was a super powered alien spending the night sitting in a chair is no fun.

_As I was looking into Alex’s room, I was silently pleading with her to wake up. I had never felt so alone........I needed to feel my sister’s arms around me which made me feel safe and loved._

A hand on my shoulder startled me and I turned around to Emily standing there with a couple of coffee cups in her hand.

“Good morning Kara. Pumpkin spice latte for you” she handed me a cup with a smile

“Thanks Emily. This is my favorite” I looked at her in surprise.

“I know. Alex mentioned it to me a few times” her smile turned sad “How is she? Any change”

“Same as last night. She still hasn’t woken up and is on the ventilator” I sighed softly.

The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps exiting Alex’s room.

“Good morning” Maggie greeted us while stretching out the kinks in her upper back and shoulders “Never fun to sleep in a hospital chair”

“You spent last night in Alex’s room?” Emily looked between Maggie and me.

“Yeah, Maggie and I stayed in her room last night” I answered

A deep frown appeared on Emily’s face which was hard to miss.

“You got a problem with that?” Maggie asked with an upward raise of her eyebrow.

“As a matter of fact I do” Emily replied in a challenging tone

_Okay this is turning awkward really fast….somebody kill me now_

_I need a Supergirl emergency right now….even a snake stuck in a tree is better than this_

* * *

 

“There you are Kara” J’onn walked up to me “Look who I found”

_Saved by J’onn…..Thank Rao_

“Eliza” I exclaimed happily as she pulled me into a deep hug.

“My sweet girl” Eliza kissed me on the cheek “I came as soon as I could”

“I am just glad you are here” I snuggled into her soaking up her motherly warmth

“How is Alex? I need to speak to her doctor and see her charts” Eliza said anxiously

“She’s doing the same as the last update I gave you by phone. We can go sit with Alex right now and you can meet Dr. Hamilton when she comes by to check up on Alex” I suggested

Eliza noticed Emily and Maggie standing next to me who were both looking at Eliza with curiosity

_I guess I should introduce them_

“Eliza, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer” I started

“Oh, Alex’s friend” Eliza smiled in recognition “Alex talks a lot about you. I am Eliza Danvers, Alex and Kara’s mom” she said before shaking Maggie’s hand

“And this is Emily, Alex’s girlfriend” I said without thinking

_Crap….Alex is going to kill me. I just outed her relationship to Eliza_

_I might have just made things hundred times more awkward._

_“_ Nice to meet you, Emily. Alex mentioned meeting you in Washington and you two hitting it off but I wasn’t made aware you were in a relationship” Eliza gave me an accusing look

_This wasn’t going to end well_

“The pleasure is all mine, Dr. Danvers” Emily shook Eliza’s hand with a smile

“Sorry to interrupt you ladies but I need to say something ” J’onn cut in “Maggie and Emily, I appreciate you are worried about Alex but it is against D.E.O rules for non - family members to be in this area of the medical wing for an extended period of time. Alex is in a coma right now and there’s nothing you can do to help. I know you both have work to do and we will notify you once there is a change in her status. You can then visit Alex”

Maggie and Emily both looked like they were about to protest.

“J’onn is right. I promise as soon as she wakes up, I will text you and let you know” I reassured them.

“Thanks Kara. I will head out then. Have to freshen up and then head to work” Maggie gave in.

 “Also, next time both of you are here, I need you to sign NDA’s regarding both Supergirl’s and the D.E.O’s identity” J’onn informed them.

They nodded in agreement before turning around to head for the exit of the D.E.O

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

“Hey Maggie, do you want to grab a quick breakfast? I think we need to sit down and talk” Emily requested as we walked out of the D.E.O building

_That sounds harmless enough. Unless she plans to poison the food_

“Sure. I know a diner about two minutes from here that has the best breakfast food with hash browns to die for” I agreed as we started to walk in the direction of the diner.

“So, I am not going to beat around the bush. Let’s just lay our cards on the table.  Do you have feelings for Alex?” Emily asked once we were seated and a server had taken our order.

_So much for small talk_

“Yes, I do. But I am not going to discuss my feelings for her with you. I haven’t even had a chance to tell her yet” I answered frankly.

“The funny thing is I remember you telling me a couple of weeks back that I had nothing to worry about when it came to you and Alex. How silly of me for actually believing you. Because now, suddenly you have feelings for her and are trying to break us up” Emily scoffed

“I didn’t plan for it to happen. She’s amazing and has stood by me through so much that I can’t help but like her. She just gets me you know. And I am not trying to break your relationship. I only want Alex to know the truth about how I feel about her. It’s her choice then. If she chooses you, I promise to respect that” I defended

“Two days ago, Alex jumped in front of me and got hit by bullets to protect me. When someone does something like that for you, all you want is for them to be happy. If I truly believed you will make Alex happy, I would step away and leave. But I know you are going to end up breaking her heart like you did mine”

_I guess the claws are fully coming out now_

“You just won’t let go of the past will you? People change and mature but you want to keep on holding the past over my head. You said you forgave me but your actions speak differently” I was starting to get annoyed.

“You have already broken Alex’s heart once Maggie. You had your chance but you rejected her. Now that she is trying to move on and build something with me, you don’t get to ruin that”

“I misjudged the situation and ended up hurting Alex. That was not my intention and I deeply regret it. But that doesn’t mean I should never get a chance to explain myself and set things straight with her. Also, rather than trying to accuse me of trying to ruin your relationship you should focus your energy more on your relationship. You should focus on trusting her and strengthening your bond rather than worry about what I am doing every second”

* * *

 

“Maggie, I think you need to ask yourself a question. You couldn’t commit to me even after five years together and you expect me to believe that after knowing Alex for a few months you really want to be with her. I think not. I know you think you want to be with her but it can’t be just a coincidence that you only wanted to be with her after she started dating me”

“Wow, turning into a shrink in your spare time Emily? Maybe I couldn’t commit to you even after 5 years together because we just weren’t right. The difference between you and Alex is you shamed me after I hurt you and convinced me that I was a bad person who didn’t deserve to be happy. But Alex embraced me with my faults even after I hurt her and made me see that I was actually a good person who deserved to be happy. That’s how I know that I have to try with her if she will let me because it feels right”

“I know I made mistakes in our relationship Emily and I have tried to learn from them. But you made mistakes too and you need to learn from them. You are trying to control Alex like you used to try and control me. Telling her that she needed to pull away from me and cut back on our friendship is controlling behavior, Emily” I continued

“I just didn’t want to lose her” she sighed

“I know Emily but not trusting her and trying to control her is not going to help keep her. Alex Danvers is a strong and independent woman and she won't tolerate that”

“I agree the final choice is up to Alex but until Alex says otherwise I am her girlfriend and I need you to respect that. That means no sleepovers in her hospital room, no trying to kiss her when drunk and no longing glances. Those are just inappropriate” Emily insisted obviously wanting to veer the conversation away from her behavior.

“Whatever you say” I sighed too mentally exhausted to argue any more

_I trusted in what I felt for Alex and now I had to make her believe too so that we could finally be together_

* * *

 

Kara’s POV

It had been five days now since Alex had been shot. She was still unconscious and on the ventilator.

_Each minute she wasn’t waking up, my feelings on anxiety, fear and helplessness were exponentially rising._

“I can tell you are blaming yourself Kara. It’s not your fault honey” Eliza tried to comfort me as we were sitting by Alex’s hospital bed.

“It is my fault though. I should have been there to protect her” I cried

“Kara, Alex got hurt protecting and defending someone. She is a hero and she is a fighter. She will come back from this and she would never ever want you to blame yourself” Eliza soothed

“Also, we should be more worried about what happens after she wakes up. Your sister is so stubborn and will be a terrible patient. Just the thought of making sure she stays in bed so that she can recuperate is giving me an ulcer” Eliza continued

I couldn’t help but laugh in agreement

_Getting Alex Danvers to do something against her will was like trying to move an immovable mountain_

“Come on Alex, just open your eyes. Come back to us please” I begged as I took Alex’s hand in my own.

I jerked up as I felt a slight squeeze of my hand back.

Alex slowly opened her eyes but then started to make agitated movements as if she was trying to cough something out.

I looked petrified at Eliza “What’s happening?”

“This is good Kara. She is trying to fight the ventilator” Eliza reassured me “Go get Dr. Hamilton”

I rushed outside of Alex’s room to find Dr. Hamilton

When I came back to the room with Dr. Hamilton in tow, Eliza was trying to calm Alex down and reassure her everything was okay.

Dr. Hamilton asked us to step aside so that she could examine Alex “Good news, I checked her lungs and she is definitely breathing on her own again. I will take out the chest tube and disconnect the ventilator. I will put an oxygen mask on her at least for tonight though. I will also give her a sedative and up the morphine dose after that so she can sleep. I will check on her again tomorrow morning”

Once the chest tube was removed, we could hear Alex croak out “Kara…..mom”

_It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard_

“We are right here sweetie” Eliza placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead

I grabbed Alex’s hand again “Don’t ever do that again, Alex. Do you know how scared I was?” I cried

“Wa…wa..water” Alex asked in a weak, raspy voice

Eliza quickly brought a cup of water and held it to Alex’s lips which seemed to sooth her burning throat.

Within minutes the sedative kicked in and Alex was in a deep sleep again.

I took out my phone and texted Maggie and Emily “She woke up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter : Alex and Emily talk and come to a decision. Danvers sisters bonding. Maggie finally gets to see Alex.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a difficult patient. Danvers sisters have a heart to heart and Eliza enjoys embarassing Alex. Alex and Emily come to a mutual decision regarding their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one to write. Write hating break ups so kept the rest of the chapter kinda lighthearted to compensate.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments.

Alex’s POV

“Kara, please help me take this off. It’s uncomfortable and I want to be able to talk to you” I begged tugging my oxygen mask down as much as I could.

“Put the mask back on, Alex. You are not taking it off until Dr. Hamilton has checked on you and gives the okay” Kara put her stern face on.

“But I am a doctor too. I know medical stuff” I protested

“Alex” Kara said in a warning voice

“Fine” I reluctantly tugged the oxygen mask back up

Before I could further express my displeasure, Dr. Hamilton walked into the room.

“Good to see you awake, Agent Danvers. Let’s check and see how your wounds are looking” Dr. Hamilton said before she started for her examination.

Kara turned as if she was about to leave to give us privacy

“Please stay” I asked softly pulling out the puppy dog eyes

“Okay” she agreed with a soft smile and she held my hand to provide support.

“So both the Danvers sisters are here together. I should tell J’onn to rename the D.E.O medical bay as the Danvers bay since you two are my most frequent patients. Hardly a week goes by without one or both of you in my medical bay” Dr. Hamilton smirked

“We are not that bad” Kara and I protested at the same time.

“Yes, you are. Now stop fidgeting Alex while I am trying to examine you” Dr. Hamilton frowned

_I sighed and resigned myself to the indignity of being poked and prodded._

“So what’s the verdict Doc” I asked once she seemed to be done with her exam.

“The incision sites are healing well. The breath sounds are normal indicating the collapsed lung is also healing as expected. Your jaw is recovering nicely with the extra strength regenerative medicine we gave you but no solid food for at least a week more and keep the talking to a minimum. In about 2 weeks we should be able to start physiotherapy for your shoulder. Till then complete bed rest”

_Yeah….that’s not happening_

“Also, tomorrow we will run some neurological tests to double check brain activity. Though since you seem to be your usual witty, annoying self I don’t think we have to worry” she continued

“How long do I have to stay here” I asked scared of her answer

“At least 3 more days and that’s if you behave yourself. If I catch you trying to sneak out of bed, it’s at least a week” she threatened

“Come on Doc, we go way back” I tried a cajoling tone

“Yes, we do and that’s why I can anticipate your antics. I could just go ahead and send your Mom back in right now and have her sit the whole day with you” she half smiled

“I will behave” I sighed giving in

_I couldn’t help but pout as I heard Kara giggle loudly._

“Excellent. Kara, keep an eye on her. I will see you in the evening for your next checkup. You are still in a lot of pain so I have not reduced the morphine. We can revisit it in the evening” Dr. Hamilton scribbled a few lines on my chart before heading out of the room.

* * *

 

I noticed that although Kara was with me physically in the same room, her mind was somewhere else. She definitely seemed preoccupied.

“Time to spill Kara. What’s going on” I patted the bed with my good hand.

She came sat down on the bed next to my uninjured side.

“Nothing, just something at work” she replied vaguely

“Kara, I know when you are lying. What’s really bothering you?” I placed my hand on her shoulder

“Emily told me about your fight that night outside the bar” she finally admitted

“Oh, and you are worried that I will go off to Washington with her leaving you behind in National City” I said finally catching on to what was bothering her.

_She looked down as if ashamed of her thoughts._

“I mean if she makes you happy, you should go with her. I have already taken so much away from you. I don’t want you to lose a chance at happiness with her because of me” Kara was clearly trying to put on her brave face.

“You listen to me, Kara Danvers. I am not now or ever going to Washington or any other place and leaving you. The only way I ever leave National City is if I am going with you. You are the most important person in my life and that doesn’t change just because I am in a relationship. We are better and stronger when we are together and I am never leaving you. Nothing or no one could ever make me abandon you even though you are annoying when you eat all of the pot stickers. Are we clear, dummy?” I flicked her on the back of her head.

She nodded with tears pouring down her face.

“What happens with you and Emily then?” Kara asks softly.

“I don’t know. I just wish I was finally enough for someone just the way I am. Why can’t anyone like me for me without wanting to change me? Emily doesn’t trust me fully and wants me to pull back from my friendship with Maggie. I can’t abandon Maggie, Kara. Enough people in her life already have. I refuse to be one of them” I sighed sadly “Why am I never good enough, Kara”

“You are more than good enough, Alex. You are a catch and anyone who doesn’t see that is blind and an idiot. I know I haven’t been Maggie’s biggest fan but I do think she will never abandon you either. She sat by your bedside the whole night with me after your surgery just pleading with you to wake up” Kara explained

“Speaking of Emily, I just received a text from her. She should be here in a couple of hours” Kara continued

“That’s just perfect” I muttered trying to prepare myself for what I was anticipating to be a difficult conversation.

“Also, I have to head to Cat Co for some work so Eliza will be sitting with you until Emily gets here”

“Traitor” I mumbled under my breath knowing perfectly well Kara would hear it with her super hearing.

The laugh I received in return only made me grumble more.

* * *

 

“Mom, I am fine” I huffed after my mom insisted on checking my vitals for the fifth time in thirty minutes.

“You don’t need to use that tone with me, Alexandra. I am just concerned and checking up on you” she didn’t sound pleased.

“I know mom. I am sorry” I sighed counting to twenty in my head to calm down.

“So, I met Maggie and Emily a few days back” Mom said trying to make conversation once she had convinced herself I wasn’t going to drop dead the next second.

“Mmm Hmm”I said non – committedly

“Emily seems like a nice girl. When were you planning to tell me you were in a relationship?” Mom asked putting me on the spot.

“She’s great mom but it’s complicated. I was waiting for the right time to tell you”

“Is it complicated because of Maggie? You talked a lot about her and I could clearly tell you care deeply for her. From the brief meeting with her, she cares about you too”

_I really did not want to be having this conversation with my mother…Kara where are you?_

“Maggie cares about me but just as a friend Mom. I already read her wrong once and humiliated myself and I have no desire to have a repeat of that performance” I said firmly.

“Oh Alex” Mom grabbed my hand in sympathy. I gently squeezed back.

“Alex, you are an adult and you can decide for yourself who you want to be with. I am not going to interfere. But I did want to say one thing. All your adult life you have followed your mind and sense of duty instead of your heart, which is partly my fault as that’s what I engrained in you since you were 14 years old. But when it comes to this situation, please follow your heart. Listen to your heart for once Alex and do what makes you happy” Mom said emotionally

“Thanks Mom” I said with tears in my eyes

“One last question and then I promise I will change the topic” Mom said with a mischievous smile on her face

“Sure. What is it?” I asked warily

“Who’s the better kisser, Maggie or Emily?” she grinned

“Mom, could you not” I squeaked wanting to die of embarrassment much to the amusement of my mother.

* * *

 

“Hey Alex” I looked up to see Emily standing by the door of my room

“Emily” I greeted happily. It was such a relief to see her well and unharmed.

“I will let you two talk. I will go have a chat with the doctor” Mom smiled at both of us before leaving us alone.

“I am so glad you are okay, Alex” Emily bent down and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips.

“I am so relieved you are okay too, Emily. I am sure you hate me though” I said self deprecatingly

“Why in the hell would I hate you?” she asked astonished

“Because you almost got killed because of me. They kidnapped you because of me” I said guiltily

“You took two bullets for me and saved my life. I owe you my life. I could never hate you, you idiot” Emily gently stroked my cheek

“So, I guess you know about Supergirl and the D.E.O huh?” I grimaced

“Yes, I do and don’t worry Kara’s secret is safe with me. It just made me realize there’s so much I don’t know about you”

“Thanks Emily and I am sorry that I didn’t tell you about my real job and Supergirl but it wasn’t my secret to tell” I tried to explain

“I understand that. Now that I know who Kara really is, it just makes me respect you even more that you took such good care of her. It must have been hard at times”

“It was but I wouldn’t change a second of it. Anything for my baby sister” I smiled proudly at the thought of Kara.

* * *

 

“I also wanted to apologize for what happened outside the bar. I blindsided with you an ultimatum and that wasn’t fair. I was just so upset about Maggie that I wasn’t thinking straight. I still want you to move to Washington in the not too distant future so that we can be together but I should have broached the topic in a more reasonable manner with you. I do realize that you might not be able to move straight away because of Kara” Emily said sincerely

“You don’t need to apologize, Emily. I hate that you were feeling so insecure because of me. I like you a lot and want you to be happy but I can’t move to Washington, Emily. I have to put Kara first. She’s my family and I will stay where she is. She already lost her family once and I can’t let her lose another one because of me. And I don’t want to have you move to National City because I know you have some really bad memories associated with this city. I can’t be that selfish” I finished sadly

“You are right that I can’t move to National City. I cannot deal with constantly having Maggie around. I don’t believe in long distance relationships but I am willing to try for you, Alex” she offered

“I want you to be happy Emily and I can’t have you do something you don’t really believe in. You will just grow to resent me and it will hurt even more in the long run. You deserve someone who puts you first in everything they do. I can’t be that person right now. I don’t want to be selfish and hold on to you and prevent you from finding that person. You changed my life though Emily and I want you to know that. You made me feel safe and happy. Because of you my broken heart started to finally heal. So, thank you” I said with tears streaming down my face.

“I want you to be happy too Alex and I see now that trying to take you away from your family will just make you miserable. You healed me more than you know Alex and I truly believe we would be very happy together. Damn timing I guess” she spoke through her tears.

“Damn timing” I agreed with a sad nod

“One last thing, Alex. Please don’t let Maggie or anyone else ever let you feel you are not good enough. You are amazing Alex and never ever forget that” she kissed me on the cheek. “I am going to head to the hotel and then the airport. Catch the earliest available flight to Washington”

“I will miss you Emily”

“I will miss you too Alex” Those were her last words before she walked out of the room and my life.

_Why did doing the right thing have to hurt so damn much_

* * *

 

I must have been sitting there staring into space a lot longer than I thought because the next thing I knew Maggie was standing next to the bed with one of her dimpled smiles.

_Her smile was like a soothing balm to my cracked heart....thank god I got to see her smile again._

_I had reconciled to my fate of never seeing her again_

“Alex, you are awake” she stared at me in wonder “I meant to come sooner but got caught up at the precinct”

“I get it, Maggie. Crazy job too, remember” I smiled at her reassuringly

Next thing I knew I felt a punch on my uninjured shoulder.

“Ow, what was that for?” I asked confused

“Stop, you big baby. I barely touched you. Never do that to me again. Do you know how scared I was that I had lost you? Promise me that you will be more careful in the future” she cried with the sad dimples making their appearance

_I never want to see those ever again because of me_

“I can’t promise but I will definitely try. I am here Maggie and I am not going anywhere” I soothed

“I have to tell you something, Alex. I really need to talk to you” she had a resolute expression on her face.

“Can we talk in the morning, Maggie? I am just so tired” I said brokenly.

_I was so emotionally fried from my conversation with Emily that I couldn’t handle another important conversation right now._

“Of course. What do you need?” Maggie asked as understanding as ever.

“Can you just hold me for a while?” I asked shyly

She didn’t answer but she gestured me to scoot over so that she could curl up around my uninjured side.

“These beds are too small for two people. Lucky for us, you are tiny” I giggled with a cheeky smile

“I am not tiny” she defended indignantly before pulling me gently into her arms being careful of the various wires and tubes still attached to me.

“This good?” she asked gently

“Perfect” I replied softly.

_We both just basked in the peaceful silence and before we knew it we were both fast asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter : FINALLY SANVERS. The whole chapter will be just them.
> 
> Coming to an end with this one guys. Probably 2 more chapters


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sanvers. 100% fluff 0% angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

I opened one eye sleepily and was happily startled to feel Maggie’s warm body curled up next to me. For a moment I thought it was a dream, but thankfully it wasn’t. She was still asleep and softly snoring. I felt her start to stir a few minutes later as I watched her with an affectionate smile on my face.

_I would love to wake up like this every morning_

_She just wants to be friends_

The reality of our situation splashed across me like a bucket of ice cold water. Also, I remembered what had happened yesterday with Emily and my expression fell.

“Good morning” Maggie greeted with a soft smile.

“Good morning” I tried to smile back

The smile on her face fell once she noticed my body language "Something's bothering you Danvers.........I need you to tell me what it is." She held my hand to give me strength

“Emily and I broke up yesterday” I sighed

“Oh…sorry to hear that” she responded with an unreadable expression on her face.

“I don’t know why I thought I was finally enough for someone. I should just give up on love and become a nun” I shook my head self-deprecatingly

“You are a catch Danvers. Anyone would be lucky to be with you” she squeezed my hand

“Funny coming from you, Maggie. You have made it clear that you don’t want to be with me on multiple occasions” I had to look away as I said it since I didn’t want her to see the hurt that was still present because of her.

“Alex, that’s what I wanted to speak to you about since yesterday. Can we please talk about us?” she looked at me pleadingly

"Maggie, maybe the shock of me almost dying is making you think that you have feelings for me and want to be with me but that’s not real. It’s not real” I said putting my walls up. I didn’t have it in me to take any more pain because of Maggie.

In response I felt a hand clamp tightly across my mouth.

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

_This was my chance to tell her how I feel….I can’t mess it up_

“Danvers, you never let me explain why I was hesitant to take a chance on us. You would always cut me off when I tried. I know I have hurt you in the past but can you please just listen to me for five minutes, I promise it won’t hurt” I said with my hand clamped across her mouth.

_It was the only way I could get her to shut up and listen to me_

The slow nod of her head indicated I could continue.

“I know I am not the easiest person to get along with. I’ll be the first to admit I am not a people’s person. Because of my parents abandoning me I have trust issues and struggle to let people in. The first stable relationship I had was with Emily and we both know how that ended. The thought of marriage scared me and I ended up hurting her in the worst way. So she gave up on me and left” I started to explain.

“After what Emily and my last girlfriend said about me, I decided for the sake of my personal sanity to build the walls higher and not to invest everything into a single person. And then you entered my life, you were different from anyone I had ever met. You were brave, fearless, loyal and challenged me in the best of ways. For the first time in my life I had someone who just got me”

I squeezed her hand before continuing “Then you came out for me and kissed me. To be honest Alex, that freaked me out like crazy because I didn’t want to feel so vulnerable with anyone again. I knew you had the power to hurt me and I was too scared to take the chance. So I pushed you away and hurt you but you stayed with me throughout everything. You held me instead of judging me when dark facts about my past came out, you protected me and cared for me when I was drugged that night at the club. I feel myself falling deeper for you every moment I spend with you”

 "I remember that morning when we fought after the night at the club, I acted like an ass because I was scared..so scared because I finally knew that I had to make a choice. That perhaps running away from what I feel for you won't help" I spoke slowly making sure she heard every word.

“But this week has changed my perspective on everything and finally gave me the strength to speak up. The thought of losing you made me realize how much you meant to me and that I would do anything to keep you safe. I now realize that I freaked out about a future with Emily because deep down I knew we were not right for each other. We have only known each other for six months but when I look at the future and I see myself being with someone it is you. I never believed in the cliché stuff but with you, I can see us doing the house with the white picket fence, the romantic vacations and the dog" I looked at her with my feelings clearly visible in my eyes.

 "I am still scared but I’ll gladly face every fear to be with you Alex. I just want to stop pretending about how I feel and for us to be finally together" 

“So what do you think” I said nervously as I removed my hand from her mouth

* * *

 

Alex’s POV

“Oh so now I am allowed to talk” I pouted after Maggie finally removed her hand

She just laughed with an eye roll in response.

“I only have three things to say” I stated

“Okay” she sounded curious about where I was going with this

‘First, what took you so long” I put her hair behind her ear with a gentle grin

“I am slow when it comes to the matters of the heart” she shrugged

“I am fresh off the boat and even I figured it out quicker than you” I teased.

“You are never letting that one go are you?” she glared

“Not for the next forty years. It’s too much fun” I smirked

“Lucky for you that you are cute” she grumbled under her breath

“Second thing, lets name the dog Gertrude. We should also get a cat and call her Priscilla”

“Didn’t peg you for a cat person, Danvers” Maggie laughed

“We still have to learn a lot about each other, Sawyer” I smiled.

“Gertrude and Priscilla. You must have hit your head when you fell, Danvers. Those are such grandma names” Maggie shook her head in slight disgust

“They are great names” I defended. “We can settle this over a game of pool. Whoever wins gets to name them” I challenged with a smirk.

“You are on, Danvers. I have been practicing a lot over these last few months so you won’t know what hit you” she retorted confidently.

“I will believe it when I see it” I laughed

_Her completely mature response was a flick at the back of my head._

“Third thing is my range of motion is limited because of my stupid injuries. So you better get down here and kiss me” I put on the most pathetic expression I could muster.

 Next thing I felt was her lips on mine as she pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. I could feel the electricity shoot through each of my nerve endings.

“Wow” we said simultaneously as we pulled apart a little when oxygen became an issue.

* * *

 

Maggie and I were laying together content cuddled up to each other when Kara and mom walked in.

“Glad to see you two finally figured things out” Mom teased with a smile on her face.

“Yes we did. Maggie and I are together” I announced proudly

Mom surprised us all by gesturing Maggie to get up and then pulling her into a hug “Welcome to the family Maggie. I can tell you are it for Alex. Good luck on keeping up with Alexandra though”

“Mom” I protested with a groan

“You still haven’t answered my question from earlier, Alex” Mom seemed intent on teasing the hell out of me.

“It’s Maggie. Are you happy now?” I rolled my eyes at her

“Do I want to know?” Maggie asked me confused

“Trust me, you don’t” I replied in a low voice

“That’s all I wanted to know. As soon as you are feeling better, bring Maggie up to Midvale. I want to get to know her better. I am going to go and have a talk with Dr. Hamilton now” With that hurricane Eliza was off.

I noticed Kara still hadn’t said anything and had a watchful expression on her face.

I gestured for her to come closer “Are you okay Kara”

Instead if answering me she turned her attention to Maggie “I still don’t trust you because you have left my sister hurting and heartbroken. But it’s also clear that she cares deeply about you and you make her happy. So I am willing to move past our differences and make a fresh start. If you ever hurt her again though, just know I will be sending you on a one way trip to the phantom zone” Kara put on her most intimidating expression

“Down girl” I interrupted “You made your point and definitely scared her so now let her breathe” I laughed

_Maggie was still standing in the same position in shock and looked spooked_

_Kara agreed but definitely looked a little too proud of her self_.

“Okay, which one of you is taking me for a walk outside the med bay? I am tired of being cooped up in this bed” I stood up and looked expectantly at both Kara and Maggie

“No Alex. Not till we get clearance from Dr. Hamilton. We can’t risk opening your stitches” Kara protested

“What Dr. Hamilton doesn’t know won’t hurt her” I insisted deviously

Maggie walked up close to me and whispered in my ear “I won’t make love to you till your injuries have healed. So, you can either get back in this bed so that you recover quickly and I can have my way with you or you can go for a walk and risk popping your stitches”

I wordlessly got back into the bed and accepted my fate.

“Wow you have superpowers” Kara stared at Maggie with awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter is the last one of this story. After that I will focus on writing the one shot series.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers fluff and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments.

Alex’s POV

It’s been a week since Maggie and I pulled our heads out of our asses and finally got together. Today, is also the day I finally got clearance from Dr. Hamilton to finish the rest of my recuperation at home. Maggie was taking me back to my apartment or that’s what I assumed since she had blindfolded me the minute we left the D.E.O. At least I had managed to talk her out of putting me in a wheelchair.

_The puppy dog eyes didn’t fail me this time_

I could make out the sound of a door opening and Maggie gently led me inside by my elbow. She removed the blindfold from my eyes. I could see that my apartment was dimly lit, there was soft romantic music playing, there were candles all over and the path from the entrance to the bedroom was covered with rose petals.

The fireplace was lit and a blanket had been set up next to it. On the blanket was a picnic basket and a champagne bucket.

_I just stared scene at the scene for a second speechless and in complete awe._

"Welcome home babe” Maggie whispered, gently wrapping her arms around my waist.

I tilted my head slightly, smiling as I felt Maggie’s soft lips on my shoulder.

“What is all this Maggie? I thought you didn’t like the cliché crap” I beamed at her with misty eyes.

“Except when I am with you Danvers” she smiled back “Our dinner awaits. I am hungry” she said before leading me to the blanket and helping me to sit down.

“You definitely seem more relaxed with the blindfold off. You were like an antsy five year old with it on. Where are we going? When will we get there?” she teased in a high pitched voice

“I don’t have the best memories associated with being blindfolded or tied up. It was mostly followed by pain” I explained

“So Agent Danvers has control issues?” she asked curiously

“I am a doctor and a soldier. Of course I have control issues” I shrugged

“And you Detective Sawyer seem to have trust issues” I put on my best Dr. Phil face.

“I am a cop. Of course I have trust issues” she snorted.

_I felt an idea percolating in my head._

“I have a way I could help with the trust issues” I suggested

_Sound confident dammit_

She definitely looked intrigued “Let’s have dinner first and then we can discuss it further”

* * *

 

 

She took out the bottle from the bucket and poured each of us a glass of the sparkling drink “I know you can’t have alcohol right now because of your medication so I got us some apple cider instead of champagne”

“Tastes great” I said appreciatively as I took a sip.

My eyes lit up as she pulled out a pizza box from the picnic basket but my expression quickly fell when it was followed by a bowl of salad and she opened the pizza box

“What is this?” I asked in horror

“This is a vegetarian pizza and a salad. About time you ate something other than pepperoni pizza, orange chicken and pot stickers. Something actually good for you” she rolled her eyes at my horrified expression.

“Nice try Maggie but I don’t eat things that are green in color. Gross” I shuddered.

“Oh you are such a big baby” she giggled “There’s a meat lovers pizza in here but you can only have some if you first try some of the vegetarian pizza and salad”

_I still looked entirely unconvinced_

“Will it help if I feed you” she brought a slice of vegetarian pizza close to my mouth “Do I have to make airplane noises to get you to take a bite” she frowned

I reluctantly opened my mouth and took a quick bite of the pizza.

“You actually need to chew it Danvers” Maggie pointed out.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to chew and swallow.

_It’s actually pretty good not that I will ever admit it_

“So how was it?” Maggie asked with a smirk

“Meh, it was okay” I said casually as I found the meat lovers pizza and gleefully tore of a piece.

“You are definitely one of a kind Danvers” she rolled her eyes playfully.

“Just for you babe” I smiled sweetly.

* * *

 

Once we were finished eating, Maggie sidled closer to me “So Dr. Danvers it seems you wanted to help me with my trust issues” she purred.

I couldn't help but moan as she kissed my neck. I tilted my neck to give her better access.

_The things she could do with her lips..._

I responded by pulling her face up and meshing our lips in a passionate kiss. I bit on her lower lip gently and she opened her mouth slightly and I slipped my tongue in. Our tongues massaged every part of each other's mouth like a sensual dance. I broke our kiss and started kissing her neck and shoulder …her skin tasted intoxicating and I was getting hooked to the feeling.

“Actually I do” I said once I found the power to speak again. I took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

 “Do you trust me” I ask her huskily.

“I really want to” she answers honestly.

“Take your clothes off” I try to sound confident.

_That sounded more like a question dammit_

_You can’t let her see how nervous you are_

_Sound confident, sexy and in control_

“What” Maggie sounded confused.

“Take your clothes off Maggie. I am not going to repeat it again. Now strip”  
  
Maggie’s eyes turned dark and she slowly stripped her clothing off.

_I froze as my eyes scanned up and down Maggie’s curves. She was beautiful and built like a goddess. Maggie smiled at my reaction._

I ask her to sit on the bed and pull out a couple of silk scarves from the dresser.

I notice Maggie’s jaw slacken once she sees them. I wait for her to give her consent and when she slowly nods her head I walk closer to the bed.  
  
I take the scarves and carefully tie her wrists to the bed. As I'm binding them together I sense a change in her - her breathing is deepening.

"Lie down on your front" I tell her huskily.

  
She grins at me "As you wish Danvers"

  
_She obeys and I watch her as I kneel beside her. “Okay what first?” I think to myself._

  
_A bit of a sensual massage is as good a place as any to start._

* * *

  
I move up her body with my mouth kissing every part of her skin that I can cover. When I have traveled up as far as her neck I settle across her body and start biting the nape of her neck pushing her hair out of the way to reach the most sensitive part at the top of her spine. She’s letting out little moans of desire.

  
"Shh now I'm going to get off the bed, just lie here and don't move - I'm going to take care of you "  
  
I climb back on the bed with some massage oil and open the bottle and drizzle a few drops onto her back. It’s cold and she recoils.

  
"It’s okay sweetie trust me” I reassure her.  
  
She settles back onto the bed and I slowly start rubbing the oil into her soft, smooth skin - she's moaning as the movements of my hands get wider and cover her whole back purposefully keeping my movements slow

  
"Remember Danvers there will be a point when I'm not tied up and it’s your turn” Maggie growls at the teasing making me laugh.

  
Slowly I take my movements down to the top of her thighs.

  
"Open your legs" I say quietly  
  
She obeys and I bend down to kiss the back of her thighs and let my tongue slip down between them - I am so close to her center. As I force her thighs wider and push my tongue further down I can feel how wet she is.   
  
  
Gently I trace a pattern around her entrance - she pushes herself backwards but I pull my tongue back teasing her.  


I let my nose touch her clit and we both let out loud cries of pleasure. Slowly I start to retrace my movements - moving away from her core - lavishing my lips against her inner thighs.   
  
It takes several wonderful minutes for both of us but I reach her neck again and start nibbling at the other ear.

"Turn over" I whisper and help her turn over.

I lean across and kiss her fully on the mouth "You want me to untie these?" I tease as I pull away.  
  
"Hell no" Maggie insists

I laugh at her before I start stroking her hair from her face.

"How wet are you Maggie?"

"Can’t you tell?" she snarked back

"All for me?" I ask still playfully teasing her.

"All for you" she replies

"Do you want to know how wet I am?"

* * *

  
  
I take of my jeans and underwear. I move my body and untie her hands from the bed so I can take hold of her hands and place them against my core - I am so wet for her - and she hasn't even laid a hand on me.

  
I push her further down and her trapped fingers manage to press two fingers into me. Instantly we start writhing together - I push her further inside of me and I move my fingers so I can touch my clit – it’s swollen and huge already.  
  
Our lips meet again and we start kissing each other - I'm on top and forcing her mouth to follow my pace -- soft and slow followed by rough and needy.

She is pushing her fingers in and out as I thrust up and down on them to increase the intensity of our love making. We move together gradually reaching my crescendo.  
  
I release the pressure on my clit as my orgasm sets off fireworks in my body – it’s like the freaking  fourth of July inside me. I feel her move her hands and slip them around my neck so she's holding me like she does as if we were slow dancing together. I sense her pull me closer so she can kiss me again - as my mouth opens on her demand she says “Mine”

  
I ease out from under her arms and move her hands so they are above her head and again tied to the bed.

  
"You rock my world even with your hands tied up -- you know that Sawyer?"

  
"I do indeed know that Danvers" She says cockily

  
I take the baby oil and start tilting the bottle towards her all the while looking into her eyes. I know the oil has touched her skin by how her pupils react and she closes her eyes.  
  
"Open your eyes" I say - I don't have to try and sound in charge -- I just am.

  
I slide down her body and slip my tongue into her belly button. My fingers are wet from my own juices so they slide with ease through her folds and reach her - she thrusts her hips towards my fingers.  
  
I look into her eyes and see the pure want. It’s now time I made it right for her. As I hold her gaze I touch her entrance and circle it as she groans with anticipation. She doesn't beg me or ask me to begin - she is lying with her head thrown back and her hands holding the top of the headboard.  


I push one finger in and circle it round - she cries out as I touch her spot. I keep one finger lightly touching it as I thrust inside her with two other fingers and lightly stroke her clit with my thumb. I know she's coming by how her hips are bucking against my fingers.

  
I force her mouth open and I kiss her quietly but she is thrashing her head around as I press harder on her clit. I seize her head with my free hand and kiss her roughly -- silencing her cries.   


I pull my body so I'm totally covering her. I kiss her as gently as I can. I release her wrists from the scarves “So how are those trust issues?” I ask cheekily

“Getting better Dr. Danvers. I will need many more sessions like this one though. Now hand over those scarves. Time to fix your control issues Danvers. Also, payback is a bitch” she chuckled evilly

I gladly handed over the scarves and turned my body over to her mercy.

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

  
I pulled the blanket closer to my body as I felt the unpleasant chilly feeling in the room. I sleepily realized that Alex was not present in the bed anymore. I turned around to check and my instincts were proven correct. She was gone.

I picked a random orange t-shirt from her dresser and entered the restroom to brush my teeth and wash my face.

_Was that a dream? The entire thing last night._

"Maggie...control yourself" I uttered repeatedly to myself. There is no way she was faking that last night.  We had connected at the deepest level and made love for hours.

"You know it's a bit difficult not to kiss you when you look like that in the morning" I was jolted from my trance and looked up.

_It was her._

_She looked happy and was glowing._

"You-You left...you left me." I managed to say.

"I left to buy some breakfast... I didn't want to wake you. You looked really peaceful” She smiled and showed me the bags.

"I hope you have a huge appetite..." she said and removed the contents of the brown paper bag and placed them on the dining table "I brought pancakes, waffles, French toast and fresh orange juice"

"I do because I exercised all night..." I smirked.

I couldn’t hold it anymore and I threw my arms around her neck and held on tight. I was crying softly.

 She could clearly tell that something was bothering me and ran her hands up and down my back to try and soothe me.

"What's wrong Baby? Was the sex so bad that it's making you cry?" She deadpanned but I could also clearly hear the insecurity in her voice

"Danvers..." I thumped her on her uninjured shoulder. I couldn't help but break into a smile though.

"Finally......there are those dimples I love. But seriously, what's wrong Maggie?" she asked before sitting down in a chair and pulling me down onto her lap.

I buried my head in the crook of her neck before speaking.

"Last night was just so....." I wave my hands around as if I am trying to find the right words to describe it. "It was magical....I felt so connected to you....like we were in our own happy bubble. Then I woke up and you weren't here so I got scared.......scared that I had somehow driven you away" I sniffled. "The thought of losing you terrifies me" I finally admitted.

She took my hands in hers and stroked them gently.

"Last night was like a beautiful dream for me Maggie. I mean the thought that I was finally getting to make love to the girl I had been pining for the last 6 months" she giggled a bit at that. "You can’t imagine how much my heart hurt these last few months because I couldn’t be with you. I tried my hardest to be fair to Emily but my heart always belonged to you. Now that I have you, I am never letting you go. You will get sick and tired of me but I am not leaving you"

"You promise?" I asked shyly.

"I promise. You are like the bacon to my eggs, strawberries to my cream, milk to my cookies. I love you Maggie Sawyer "she said before kissing me gently.

“Nerd” I rolled my eyes affectionately “Glad to have my nerd back though. Last night you were replaced by some smooth operator” I teased.

I couldn’t help but laugh at how red her face turned

“I love you too, my nerd” I said sincerely

“You do?” she asked as if she couldn’t believe it.

“I definitely do” I reassured her.

"Now let’s eat. I am starving and the food is getting cold." she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah we should definitely eat something..." I gave her a naughty wink.

"You have a dirty mind babe..." she shook her head with a chuckle.

"But you still love me..." I playfully pouted.

"I sure do..." she smiled back and fed me a piece of waffle.

_For the first time that I could remember in a long time I felt at peace and so content. We had finally found our home in each other._

_After a long time abreast at sea we had come home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> This is it for this one guys. Thanks for all the support and coming with me on this journey.
> 
> Will now focus on a one shot series. If you have any prompts you want written please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Worth continuing?


End file.
